It's Just A Coincidence!
by that.girl.we.all.luv
Summary: Boruto is tired of being compared to his father and declares that he will become the new legend of Konoha. Though all he truly wants is for his father to be around. However, he's put in an awkward situation where he has to avoid his father as much as possible.
1. Uh Oh

**Give it a shot.**

Boruto was sick of it. He was tired of being ignored, pushed aside and above all that being compared to his father. He understood that he was the spitting image of the old man, but come on, everything he did didn't need to be commented on. "Oh, your father use to be just like you." or "Oh, back to detention I see, just like your father." and his favorite. "Your father wasn't as much of a spoiled brat."

He was starting to really resent his father and he's never around!

One more word about his dad and he was gonna snap.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Boruto yelled. He grinned. Just like he thought, a perfect replica came about.

"Very good, Boruto." Shino Sensei said.

"Wow perfect on the first go." Sarada said genuinely impressed.

"Watch and learn." He said with a friendly grin, but to others it seemed he was acting very cocky.

"He's nothing special. I heard his dad can make over one thousand clones at once."

"Yeah, he may be his son, but I doubt he'll ever reach that level."

Boruto turned with a glare. "Which one of you said that, huh?"

"Boruto relax." Sarada said.

"No, I want to know who said it." He said turning back to the other kids. "Was it you?" He said pointing to two boys in the back. They jumped before straightening up.

"Yeah so what if we did? What are you gonna do about it?"

"Oh I know, use that fact that your dad's the Hokage against us?"

Boruto glared. "You got such big words, ya know. Come over here and fight me!" He said as he stalked toward them. Sarada grabbed his arm before he got any further.

"Your better than that." She said calmly. They stared at each other for a moment and sighed with a nod. She was right he was better then that.

"Told you he was a coward." Boruto twitched.

Screw it.

"Your both dead!" Boruto jumped into the air and tackled both boys to the ground.

"No stop!" Sarada yelled. It was chaos from there.

 **Break**

Boruto crossed his arms as he winced from the pain in his face. He had started to fight the boys but one of them got a sucker punch in before he was pulled away by Sensei. He frowned which only made his face hurt worst. Great now everyone's gonna know that the Hokage son has gotten in trouble once again. Why don't they ever pay attention to Himawari? Then again she was an angel in their eyes.

He looked up from his lap when he heard his mother call him. "Boruto?" She held a soft expression, but he could tell she was disappointed in him. "What happened?"

He scoffed. "They already told you, didn't they?"

"Yes, but I'd like to hear it from you." She said. "Would you tell me?"

She sat down next to him and waited for him to speak. He finally gave in."I'm tired of people comparing me to dad, ya know." He mumbled. "He's never even here so how would I know what he's like, ya know?"

His mother tried to stop herself from smiling. He definitely got something from his father but she wouldn't tell him what. He was already upset enough as it is. "Boruto, your father is working really hard to protect this village. When ever I miss him I just think about all the people that need to be kept safe in Konoha."

"Mom, I just...I'm tired, ya know?" He said covering his face once again.

Hinata pursed her lips before patting his head. "Lets go home for today." Boruto didn't argue and got up with his mother. Walking down the hall he glanced to the side to see Himawari's class outside working on throwing kunai. She turned to them with a curious expression before giving them a wide smile and waved. He waved back and gave a small smile. Himawari was always so happy he didn't understand it.

When they got home he hid himself in his room and closed his eyes. He was tired. Mother said that he was growing and that was good he was short for his age. When he woke up he sat back against his head board and frowned. It was dark out and he could see the street light coming on. Everyone was telling him to calm down and just deal with it. Well he was sick of being labeled as the angry spoiled brat of a kid. He would show them that he could get stronger. He would have his own title and his father would be nowhere near it. People everywhere would know him as Boruto not just the Hokage's son.

He nodded. "I'll show them." Suddenly someone shattered his window and the glass cut his cheek. He looked outside to see someone leaving. He jumped outside quickly. "Hey, where are ya going!" He yelled.

The man continued to run as he jumped from house to house. "Get back here!" Boruto followed him until they reached a smaller building. The man stopped and Boruto dropped down behind him. "You can't beat me, ya know! Soon I'll be number one around here!" He blinked when the mysterious man disappeared inside the building. "Hey, don't underestimate me!" He ran inside and stopped dead in his tracks.

This was Konoha's holding for all important scrolls. Come to think of it where are the guards? He gulped. Maybe this wasn't the best time for him to be here. He could just turn around and-

Suddenly a scroll fell and hit him in the head. "Ow, who did that?! Was it you mysterious guy!" In reality he probably shouldn't be yelling in here. He squinted when he looked down at the scroll. "Time...Travel...what the..." He poked at the scroll before it bursts open. A bright light came from the scroll surrounding him. He tried to pull away but it wasn't letting go. He was beginning to panic. "Somebody help!"

He reached out his hand for something to grab but it was to late he was already being sucked inside. Suddenly he was falling conscious and felt like he couldn't breath. Everything went dark.

 **Break**

"Um, excuse me. H-Hello? Are you alright? Please say something." A voice said and it sounded very familiar. Boruto squinted and his vision was hazy at first, but as it cleared he was starting to recognize the person in front of him. She was young with pale skin, lavender eyes and dark hair she almost looked exactly like...mom?

He sighed in relief it was only his imagination.

"Mom I had the weirdest dream. This guy broke my bedroom window and I was gonna fight him but..." His mother stared at him with a blank expression. "Mom you look different...hey are you listening?"She suddenly fainted against a tree. "Mom wake up! Please, are you sick?!" He looked around himself in a panic. Where were they? You could see the Hokage faces from up here. Only there was one, two, three, four, five? What's going on here? Wait a minute? Mom looks younger, only five Hokages and that scroll! He'd just gone back in time!

Boruto frowned as he looked down at his sleeping mother. Now what was he gonna do?

 **Review I guess.**


	2. Sai's kind of Creepy

**I decided to do another chapter cause you know I like Naruto.**

"This is just great, so great." Boruto wined as he walked through the streets of Konoha. He left his mother laid against a tree hoping that she would wake up soon. When his mother said that she was a shy as a young teenager he assumed that she just stuttered or something. He didn't think she would actually faint. He sighed. If this was really the past hopefully she would just think that it was all a dream and completely forget about him. Of course he knew that wasn't going to happen in the slightest.

He furrowed his brow. He would just have to keep himself a secret. After all, what if he somehow messed up the future and result in him not being born along with his sister. Boruto gave a firm nod. Alright first he would need a disguise. This might seem unnecessary, but he was always told that he looked almost exactly like his father. He didn't want people stopping him and asking questions. He sneaked around buildings and jumped over roofs as quietly as he could. When he dropped in front of a store he stopped as he spotted a hat and glasses. Great now all he needed to do is...

Boruto suddenly frowned as he felt inside his pockets and pulled out the money he had. "Only 500 yen..." Well this was just great. What could he get with this? He crouched down and ran inside when the store clerk turned around. "500 yen, 500 yen, 500 yen." He whispered as he went through the clothing isle. He knew it was a lost cause, but he looked anyway. "Come on, _something_ please." Finally he saw a red scarf...it was exactly 500 yen.

Boruto tilted his head when he saw it. It felt pretty ironic considering the story his dad told about the red scarf mom gave him. It was a cheesy story but he supposed it was nice in a mushy way. Boruto pulled on the long scarf over his head and around his mouth. He jumped when a man grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, what do you think your doing?"

Boruto panicked and threw the money at the mans face. "I'm not stealing!" He yelled. The store clerk fell to the ground as he held his face in pain. He would call for help, but he was so confused by the young boys behavior. By the time he thought to say anything Boruto was already out the door and running for his life.

However, he felt stupid for running out of a store when he did pay for the item he took. When he felt like he was far enough away Boruto stopped and leaned up against a wall.

"This scarf was a horrible idea...I...can't breathe!" He said between breaths. He wondered how old man Kakashi was able to cover his mouth all the time. It felt like he was being suffocated. Maybe he dealt with it because he was ugly.

Boruto shook his head. That wasn't important right now. What he really needed to do is figure out a way to get back home without ruining the future. He just had to get to Konoha's scroll room. All he had to do was sneak past any and all ninjas, take the scroll figure out who threw him in the past and BOOM everything's back to normal.

Yep, sounds simple enough.

Now all he had to do was think of a way inside and he wouldn't stop until he was back home!

"Rghhh..." His stomach said he looked down with a frown. Really stomach, now?

"Maybe after I get some food." He said as he held his growling stomach. He was starving and he hadn't eaten since who knows how long. However, he didn't have anymore money. He had spent it all on his air restricting disguise. For a moment he had thought about stealing money from someone else, but his mother's teachings had come back to mind.

"'No matter what it is you don't take from others unless it is offered to you'." He mimicked in a high voice. "Yeah, yeah I hear you loud and clear, ya know?" Boruto sighed. Even in the past he couldn't escape his mothers words. 'She would be so proud of him' he thought as he rolled his eyes. He would just have to find another way to get food without stealing it. "Stupid guilty conscious." He mumbled from underneath the fabric of his scarf. He wondered around for a while staring up at the sky. He was starting to feel more and more miserable as time passed by.

He heard children laughing and playing as they brushed past him. One of them had an ice cream cone and he glared at the boy as he saw money sticking out of his back pocket.

"Mom, I feel like breaking my promise." Boruto held his head up and wined. "Ahhhhh, I'm so hungry!" At this point he didn't care who was listening.

"Then would you like me to get you something to eat?" Boruto blinked before slowly lowering his head to a black haired boy with very pale skin and a belly shirt...

Oh no, Inojin's dad. "No, I'm fine, just complaining over nothing, ya know?" He gave a nervous laugh as he tried to turn to escape.

"It didn't look like nothing. You seem to require food very badly. You've been wandering around for quite sometime." Sai said.

"You've...been following me?" He asked cautiously.

"Only for a little while." Sai stated honestly.

"Well I'm really fine now so...you can go. I just felt like screaming, ya know." Boruto went to turn around but the growl of his loud stomach stopped him in his tracks.

"Are you certain that you don't want to take my offer?" Sai asked in an even tone. Though Boruto could tell he was mocking him. His stomach growled again and he sighed in defeat.

"Alright you win, I'm super hungry." He admitted.

"Where would you like to go?" Sai asked. Boruto thought for a moment.

"Well..."

 **Break**

"Welcome to Ramen Ichiraku what would you like?" An older man said.

Boruto grinned. "Shoyu please!"

"Coming right up kid, Ayame!"

"I got it, I got it!" She said.

While he waited for his food he turned slowly to see Sai looking over at him. "Hello...?" He said.

"I'm just curious about something." Sai said

"Yes what is it?"

"Why are you wearing a scarf in such hot weather?" He asked with a strange smile. Boruto backed up a bit.

'Was Inojin's dad always so creepy?'

Boruto cleared his throat. "Well you see it's because I'm...really ugly, ya know."

"I see, interesting." Sai said.

"What that I'm ugly?" The blond asked with a raised brow

"No, your speech pattern is similar to someone I am acquainted with." He said. Boruto felt himself starting to sweat and it wasn't from the scarf.

"Oh you don't say." He said as his voice cracked. "Well I uh...OH look my food is ready! Thanks for treating me!" He lifted his scarf a bit so his mouth could reach his noodles. "This is really good sir thanks." Sai didn't say anything only staring at him.

"Tell me son what's a little boy like yourself doing out so late at our little place?" Teuchi asked.

Being called little seemed to get to Boruto. "I'm not little, I'm eleven years old, ya know! One day I'm gonna be big just you wait and see!"

Ayame started laughing. "This kid sounds like Naruto."

"Who sounds like me?" Boruto paled before he turned around slowly. There his father stood but he couldn't be any older then fifteen or sixteen years old. In reality he probably shouldn't have chosen his dads favorite place to eat but it was the first thing to come to mind.

"What's up with the kid and the scarf? Sai, what are you doing here?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Just enjoying the company of this child." He said casually. Boruto's eye twitched.

'He sounds so creepy.'

"Well I'm just gonna go alright!" Boruto went to leave but his father grabbed for him.

"Hey wait where are you going?" Instead of grabbing his shoulder he ended up pulling off his scarf to reveal his face to the boy. Boruto gaped at his father as he stared back at him.

Naruto stared at him with wide eyes. "You...look like..."

"It's just a coincidence!" Boruto blurted before running as fast as he could.

"Hey wait come back!" His father yelled.

"No, thanks. I'm uh going home!" He yelled. Oh if only that was the truth.

"Not until I talk to you!" His father demanded as he was gaining on him. Boruto wined. The one time his dad wants to be around him, Boruto is running away.

 **To be continued I guess.**


	3. A better name than Naruto

**Hype for the Boruto movie in August? I am.**

So it was becoming more and more obvious that Boruto wasn't going to out run his father. His old man was really persistent. Well he wasn't old at the moment, but it was still troublesome to deal with. He was running low on energy and ideas. There was only one thing left to do. He started to slow down as he reached the end of the street. More people were present in this area which was good cause it would make more of a scene. In a situation like this he wouldn't normally want this to happen, but desperate times call for screaming for help.

And that's exactly what he did.

"Help, somebody help, this man is trying to attack me!" Boruto yelled. People started to turn around as his father stopped in front of him.

"What!" He yelled in disbelief.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did to you! I don't have any money!" Boruto continued to yell as he turned around.

"Isn't that Naruto?" A man asked

"Stealing from children. You should be ashamed in yourself." An older woman said.

"What! I didn't do anything like that! This kid is lying!" Naruto turned to Boruto with a glare.

Boruto pretended to wince. "Please sir you've done enough!"

"Let the boy go." Another person.

"He's innocent!"

Boruto sweat-dropped. This was getting a little out of hand. As his father yelled back at the crowd and was well distracted Boruto went to tip-toe away. However, he was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Where do you think you're going, huh?" Boruto paled as he looked up at his father. Naruto raised his brow at the younger boy. Who seemed to look very similar to himself. All he wanted to do was talk to the kid but he ran away as if he was guilty of something. He was only curious before but now he really wanted to know who this boy was. He'd never seen him before and he was pretty sure he would remember a little blond boy that looked exactly like him.

'Oh man I'm screwed.' Boruto gulped. He went to speak but was interrupted by an angry pink haired girl punching his father in the head. Wait, pink? The only one he knew with pink hair was...uh oh, Sarada's mother.

Sakura.

"Naruto what do you think you're doing causing such a loud ruckus in the middle of the night!" The punch his father received ultimately made him drop Boruto to the ground.

"Aw, Sakura I'm not doing anything. It's this kid!" He yelled.

"What kid?" She asked.

"He's right...Hey quit running away!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Boruto once again. The boy grumbled to himself as he struggled to break free.

"Come on, let me go d-man!" He almost slipped up.

"Naruto leave this kid alone what did he ever do to you?" She asked.

"What did he do, look at him!" He pulled off Boruto's scarf to show the boys face. "He looks just like me! It's crazy, ya know!"

"It's just a coincidence!" Boruto yelled at his father. "All I wanted to do was go and you started chasing me!"

"Only because you ran away when I tried to talk to you." His father countered.

"Why chase me. I was scared, ya know!"

"Well-"

"Wow you two really are alike." Sakura interrupted.

They looked at each other before Boruto yanked himself away. "I gotta go...somewhere..." He went to walk down the street.

"Wait, what's a boy like yourself doing out so late, aren't your parent's worried?" Sakura asked.

Boruto gave a hesitant glance to his oblivious father but quickly looked away."Hey, I'm eleven years old, I can take care of myself, ya know!" He puffed out his chest to emphasize it.

Sakura blinked at him before shaking her head. "Regardless I'm sure your parents are worried. Would you like me to take you home?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." Boruto said as he avoided the older girls eye.

Naruto noticed this and tilted his head. "Could it be that you don't have any parents?"

"Naruto!" Sakura said with a glare.

"What I'm just asking?" He defended. Boruto soon became nervous and rubbed his arm.

Sakura looked at his behavior and pursed her lips. "Is that true?"

Boruto looked up at his father one more time before sighing. "Not really, we got separated and I've been on my own for a while." Which was the truth so there was no way that this moment would come back on him.

Ever.

"They left you?" Naruto said as his voice rose.

"Well I left them sort of...it's complicated." Boruto mumbled. Sakura raised her brow at him. For a lost child he seemed to be keeping a lot of secrets. Perhaps he ran away? Whatever the case they couldn't just leave him on the street.

"Maybe we can bring him to lady Tsunade." Sakura suggested. "She is the Hokage. That way we could find your parent's as quick as possible."

"Uh, thats..." Boruto trailed off. He wasn't sure if he wanted the Hokage involved. What if they started piecing things together and realized that there was something unusual about him. Then again talking to the Hokage could be the chance he needed to get to the scroll room. Boruto furrowed his brow in thought. He had to think quickly otherwise they would know something was up.

And he'd rather not be around a younger version of his father any longer then he had to.

He looked up to them. "Alright, I'll go with you guys."

 **Break**

Boruto looked around the building in fascination. It was strange wandering the same halls in past. Everything looked so different.

"It's cool right?" Boruto blinked before turning to his father. He smiled at him and pointed to his chest. "I'm gonna be the Hokage one day." His smile grew with every word.

Boruto looked down and frowned. "Yeah I know." He mumbled.

"What did you say?"

Boruto stiffened. "I said, is that so." He gave a nervous laugh. Naruto gave him a look, but shook it off as nothing. Boruto sighed in relief and Sakura saw this. Something was definitely off with this kid and it was only a matter of time before it got out. She thought it was peculiar that the boy looked similar to Naruto but things like this happen sometimes. However, she didn't see a single pink haired girl that looked exactly like her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "So...I never asked what's your name?"

"Oh um..." Boruto silently cursed his father for giving him a name so similar to his own. He thought for a moment. He couldn't say his own name what if something in the future changed? "It's ah...kind of embarrasing." He lied.

"Oh come now, it can't be any worse than _Naruto_." Sakura said.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Well, just call me..." Boruto thought about the stories his mother would tell about the Kyuubi. He looked up to Sakura and his father. "Call me Kitsune." His father looked down at him with wide eyes.

"Your name is Kitsune?" He asked in a bewildered tone.

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?" Boruto asked trying to sound more confident. Though this was his father he was talking to no matter how old he was and if he knew it or not.

"No, no, no problem." Sakura said with a sweat-dropped.

"Good cause I like my name, ya know?" He said holding his arms behind his head as they walked down the hall.

When they reached the office Naruto opened the door without even knocking. "Hey, granny? We got something to ask you!"

Boruto looked up to see Shizune, Tsunade and his...mother all in one room. Well this was going to be interesting.

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you to knock first?"

"Oh come on this is important." He said pushing Boruto forward.

"Naruto he looks a lot like you." She said looking Boruto over.

"It's just a coincidence!" Boruto yelled. "People keep telling me that. I'm my own person, ya know!"

"He's loud like you too." Shizune mumbled as she held her pet big in her lap.

"Well as interesting as this is. You just interrupted my mission conclusion with Hinata." Boruto looked over at his mother as she held her head down.

"Oh, really sorry, Hinata." Naruto apologized. "Was it really important?"

"O-Oh n-no, your fine..." She whispered. Boruto raised a brow. "It wasn't serious just delivering a package is all."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." He said with a smile. Boruto watched as his mothers face turn red. This was so weird. They were so distant from each other.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Well, if that's all were done here and you can go home for the night."

Hinata nodded but she stopped when Boruto and herself made eye-contact. She had pasted out seeing the miniature version of Naruto but now that he was in front of her she had remembered what he called her.

Mom.

"H-Hello, again." She greeted awkwardly.

"Hey...there Hinata was it?" Boruto said with a crack in his voice. This was so awkward!

"You two know each other?" Sakura asked with suspicion in her tone.

"We met briefly." Hinata said. Though she wasn't sure who the child was.

Boruto gave a cheeky grin that reminded her of Naruto. "I'm sorry for scaring you I just mistook you for...someone else, ya know?"

"Well this is interesting." Tsunade said. "Why have you brought this boy here?"

"He lost his parents." Naruto said. "And were trying to find them. I found him with _Sai_ eating ramen. And then he ran away!"

"Correction, you chased me down." Boruto countered.

"You wouldn't stop! What else was I suppose to do?"

"Oh, I don't know. Leave me alone?" Boruto said in a sarcastic tone.

Naruto glared at Boruto. "Why you little! Come over here and say that again!" Boruto stuck out his tongue.

"Naruto quit it! You're being childish." Sakura said.

"But he's being-"

"A kid, yes." Sakura finished. Naruto turned to Boruto and narrowed his eyes.

"Now if you all are finished I'd like to get to the reason you're here." Tsunade said. "You said that you've lost your parents? What exactly happened?"

"Not really.." How was he going to get out of this one? "Their not looking for me. I left on my own." Which was all somewhat true. It was full proof and no one would tell him otherwise.

"You ran away?" Boruto gave a hesitant nod. "What's your name?"

"Kitsune." Boruto blurted.

Tsunade stared at him carefully before looking at Naruto. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Is there a last name?" She said as if she was trying to figure something out.

He said the first thing he could think of. "It's Shiru!" He yelled. "Uh my last name is...Shiru."

Tsunade raised her brow. "So just to be clear your name is Kitsune Shiru?"

Boruto nodded. "Yes, that is my name." Though he wasn't thinking of how it sounded.

"Where are you from?" She asked.

"It's just a village besides I'm not going back..." Boruto coughed and looked around to see his father staring at him intently. "I'll just find somewhere to stay." He turned toward the door.

"No stop, I can't just let a child stay on the streets. Hinata, I know I'm asking a lot of you, but would you take Boruto in just for the night. I'm tired and I'm sure everyone needs some sleep."

"O-Oh, um...A-Alright." She said timidly. "A-Are you okay with it?"

Boruto furrowed his brow. It didn't really matter who he stayed with he would somehow end up getting involved with his parent's. So he might as well go with his mom.

"Yeah, that's fine." He smiled at his mother.

"Be careful Hinata, don't fall for his tricks." He said narrowing his eyes as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Hinata stiffened completely and went red. Naruto blinked. "Hinata? Hinata you there?"

"I-I t-think I'll b-be going now!" She blurted. Boruto ran behind her.

"Hey wait!" He yelled as his mother walked away quickly. 'Was it really this bad before mom and dad got together?' He wondered.

Back in the office Naruto scratched his head. "What's up with her? Must be tired I guess."

Sakura sighed. "Your an idiot."

Naruto blinked. "Why? I didn't do anything wrong...I don't get it." He mumbled.

"And that's why your an idiot." She said. Naruto pouted as he walked out of the office. Sakura went to follow but was stopped by Tsunade's voice.

"Sakura can you hold on a moment?" She asked.

"Oh, um, yes?"

"I know that you see something unusual about...'Kitsune' as well am I right?"

Sakura pursed his lips. "Well I do think something's off but..."

"Well I'd like you to keep an eye on him and notify me if you see anything suspicious, alright?" She said.

Sakura nodded. "I understand, goodnight." She said as she turned out of the office and left.

"Do you really think that's alright?" Shizune asked.

"I have a hunch and I'm not usually wrong." Tsunade said confidently.

"Well..." Shizune trailed off.

Tsunade glared over at her. "I know there something off and the boy didn't hide it very well. I'm just playing it safe." She narrowed her eyes. "Kitsune Shiru, that's an interesting name."

She wasn't sure if he was playing a joke or something else entirely. But it was definitely strange. Kitsune Shiru meaning, fox seal.

 **Yeah another chapter done.**


	4. Neji has long hair

**Can we just have a moment of recognition for the awesomeness that is ChouChou?**

Boruto walked next to his mother in an awkward silence. It was obvious that she wasn't going to say anything to him especially being that he looked so much like his father. He could tell what kind of affect his dad had on her. Despite just turning eleven, he knew a few things about girls. Not a lot, but all he cared about. He looked up at the sky before looking back at his mother.

He noticed her hair following behind her. He wasn't use to seeing her with long hair. When he noticed her looking at him she turned away in a panic. Boruto scrunched up his face. He didn't like how she was acting toward him. She was turned away so that she didn't have to look at him. Boruto frowned. However he did have to remember that she didn't know him in this time period.

"Hey, you don't want me around, do you?" He said rubbing the back of his head feeling a bit heavy in his chest.

Hinata turned in surprise. "N-No that's not it at all...it's just, well, you look so much like Naruto it's strange having you around."

"Oh..." Boruto said, not very sure how he should be feeling. His mother was the one he could talk to when he was upset. However, she was standing right in front of him and he couldn't tell her anything. Boruto pursed his lips. "I see."

"B-But it's not a bad thing at all. Just diffrent s-so please don't feel bad!" She stuttered out trying her best to give a comforting smile. Though she wasn't even looking him and she was twirling her index fingers around each other. Boruto tilted his head at her actions.

How did his parent's ever get together with her acting like that?

He held his arms behind his head and looked up at the sky. "I understand...I guess." He still wished he could talk to her and he wouldn't admit it out loud but he was starting to miss Himawari and his father too.

When they finally reached the Hyuuga complex Boruto was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was receiving stares and he already knew why. If only he had dark hair rather then blond and maybe he wouldn't stick out so much. Curse his father's strong genes.

Boruto frowned. Why couldn't he have gotten his fathers height rather than hair and eye color?

As they walked through they stopped by a tall boy that looked familiar. His mother nodded to him. "Hello, Neji." Boruto looked up at him up and down.

This was Uncle Neji?

Now he remembered seeing a photo of him in his parent's room. His father spouting off that he was a hero and deserved to be remembered. Also some sort of promise he had made with him about the Hyuuga clan. He couldn't think of what though.

"Good evening, Hinata. You've come back quite late so I was going to escort you..." He glanced down to Boruto with a suspicious expression. "Who is this?"

"Oh, h-he's in a bit of trouble so the Hokage asked me to keep him here just for the night. I-I'm sure we can work everything out in the morning." She said.

"Trouble?" He asked.

"Well he..."

"I left my home." Boruto crossed his arms looking up at him trying not to feel intimidated. Though it was kind of hard with him practically staring into his soul.

"I see, what's your name?" Neji asked.

"It's Kitsune." He said, feeling strange everytime he said it.

"Really, Kitsune?" Neji asked. "That's the best you can come up with?" Knowing fully well that couldn't possibly be his real name.

"Well while we're asking all these questions, why don't we start with why your hair is so freakishly long. Let's talk about that, ya know?" Boruto tried to look high and mighty, but it wasn't working because he was short.

Neji's eye twitched as he looked the boy over. "You look a lot like-"

"Yes, yes, Naruto. _But,_ it's just a coincidence, alright. And before you ask, I met him earlier when he was trying to attack me." He said. Neji raised his brow. "Just forget I said that last part."

Neji sighed, not trying to get into this problem. "Well it's very late so I suggest you retire as well."

Hinata nodded. "I'll inform my father of the arrangements, goodnight Neji." He nodded at her before looking at Boruto who suck out his tongue. Neji's eye twitched before he turned to leave.

Boruto tilted his head. "He doesn't live here, too?"

His mother hesitant shook her head. "No this is the main house..." She trailed off. He was a stranger so it would be wrong to tell him the reason why.

Boruto pursed his lips. "But..." He didn't get it. They were cousins, right? Wouldn't they be living together? Maybe he should have paid more attention to the stories his parent's told about the past. It would have helped him.

"Y-You should come with me so we can get you taken care of. I'll tell my father what the Hokage said and everything should be fine." She said. Boruto nodded. They walked down the hall and soon they reached his grandfathers quarters. The old man was always serious though he was okay to be around. He talked to Himawari and himself. But he was curious if he was any different in the past.

"F-Father, I have returned." She said to the outside of the door. They waited a moment before a deep voice said:

"Come in." His mother glanced down to him before opening the door.

Hinata bowed before she sat down on the floor and Boruto sat criss-crossed beside her. Boruto watched the old man glance to him before turning back to his daughter. "You have completed your mission." He stated.

"Y-Yes father, I'm sorry I'm late. I ran into some trouble." She said looking at the ground.

"On a C ranked mission?" He asked in a bit of a mocking tone. Boruto frowned at his grandfather. Why was he talking to her like that?

"No, the trouble c-came after the mission." She said as the older man looked over at Boruto.

"I presume this is the trouble?" He asked looking the boy over. Boruto sweat-dropped.

Believe it or not the man he knew was less cold and didn't stare at you like an annoying insect on a wall. And he had a lot of those considering his sensei.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Hinata went to answer. "He's-"

"I asked the boy."

Boruto frowned even further. "My name is Kitsune Shiru." He spat.

The man narrowed his eyes. "That's an interesting name."

"I'm sure it is." Boruto countered with a glare. Hinata seemed to pale at his every word. He had a temper as she was starting to catch on too with each moment.

She hastily intervened. "W-Well the Hokage needs somewhere for him to stay for the night. S-So he's here..."

Hiashi turned to the boy. "Well if it is the Hokage order then I will see to it. However, one night, that is all."

Boruto continued to frown. He wanted to stay with his mother but it was better this way. "Fine."

Hiashi looked the boy in the eyes. "You may leave."

"Thank you, father." She said with a bow. He said nothing more as they both left the room. They walked in silence until they reached the end of the hall.

Boruto groaned. "Ah, why is he like that!"

"K-Kitsune keep your voice down!" She said as she waved her arms in a panic.

"Well he treats you wrong, ya know!"

"P-Please calm down it's not as bad as you think." She whispered. "Father is just doing what he thinks is right."

"Well father's shouldn't act like that, they...they..." He soon thought of his own father. Though his dad wasn't around so he wasn't sure what to compare to. He shook his head. "He should be nice to you, ya know?"

His mother looked at him but said nothing else until they reached a room. "This is where you can stay tonight. My room is around the corner." Boruto nodded. Though he already knew all this information anyway. "Well, good night Kitsune."

"Good night, mo-...uh Hinata." He said. She blinked at him confused on what he was about to say. She hesitantly turned around and left. He watched his mother leave and sighed before he went inside. He laid down on the bed and stared at the dark ceiling. How was he going to do this?

Boruto turned on his side as he thought of what would happen tomorrow. He had to find a way out of here fast. Who knows how much he's already changed by meeting all of these people. He definitely needed to stay clear of his father otherwise he might not even exist.

Something told him talking with his mother wouldn't change much at all. Though he still didn't want to take any more chances. Tomorrow he would find a way to get the scroll that sent him here and find a way home. More importantly the idiot that thought it was funny to screw with his life.

 **So what I got from the third chapter of Naruto Gaiden is Boruto just wants his dad to love him...and ChouChou is awesome.**


	5. Clone Failure

**I saw the new Avengers, it was pretty awesome. Now I'm waiting for Ant Man.**

Hinata knocked on Boruto's door. "Hello, Kitsune? Are you awake yet?" She asked, The sun was rising and she had to report back to the Hokage's office first thing in the morning. They did get to sleep quite late last night so of course a child his age would be worn out. Who knows what's happened to him before they had met. She knocked once again. "Kitsune?" Still no answer from the boy. Hinata sighed.

She paused a moment before opening the door. Boruto was spread across the bed in an awkward position. Hinata could here him snoring from across the room. His limbs hung of the bed in every direction. She smiled at him as she walked closer. He was a cute kid once you got past that fact that he resembled Naruto a little to much.

"Kitsune, you need to wake up. The Hokage wants to see us." He continued to sleep and Hinata pursed her lips as she hesitantly went to poke his forehead.

Boruto slowly turned over and started to opened his eyes. "Alright mom, I'm up. I'm up...just give me a minute..."

Hinata blinked in surprise. This was the second time the boy called him mom. "Um..." It was silent for a moment before Boruto jolted himself up and turned to his mother.

"I didn't mean to call you mom, sorry!" He said louder than necessary. His mother winced at his volume. "Sorry, sorry...I'll just get ready..." His mother nodded before turning toward the door. Boruto sighed and held his head in embarrassment.

Hinata stopped and turned around to see the boys distress. "Kitsune?" She called. He looked up at her with a worried expression that felt familiar to her, but she didn't understand why. She shook of the feeling and continued to speak. "Could it be t-that I look like your mother?"

Boruto stared at her for a moment before standing up next to her. She took a step back before looking at him curiously. "I guess you just remind me of her is all..."

"I-It sounds like you miss her." She said. Boruto looked up at his mother as if he wanted to tell her something but didn't. "W-Why did you run away?" Boruto raised his brow. "I'm sorry!"

"Your fine...Hinata." It didn't even sound right coming out of his own mouth. "Besides I didn't even want..." He closed his mouth before he finished. "Never mind let's just go." He opened the door and walked out with with her trailing behind him. He was getting to close to telling her things. He just needed to get the scroll and everything should work out after that. At least that's what he hoped.

Before they reached the gate someone dropped down in front of him. Boruto stepped back as a girl about his size stared over at him. After a while he realized it was his Aunt Hanabi.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"I'm Kitsune." Boruto said. "And you?"

"Hanabi." She said crossing her arms and raising her brow. "Why are you here?"

"Because?" He said looking away from her intense eyes. Did his Aunt always stare this much?

Hinata could tell how uncomfortable Hanabi was making him. "Uh, sorry I can't stay Hanabi. I have some business with the Hokage that's urgent." She said.

"With him?" She asked. Hinata nodded. "Well see you later Hinata..." She said still staring Boruto down. The younger version of her made him feel so uncomfortable.

Boruto gave his Aunt one last look before turning back to his mother. They walked out of the gate together in silence until his mother spoke. "I apologize for my sisters behavior."

"It's fine." Boruto said. He wanted to tell her he had a sister too, but it seemed like it would add for more questions to be asked. Soon they came closer to the building and he slowly started to frown when he saw his father waiting with Sakura. "What are you doing here?" He asked staring up at his old man.

Naruto glared. "Why you!"

Sakura interrupted the heated blond. "We were part of yesterday's incident and it's only fair that we help with the problem."

Boruto furrowed his brow. If they were here how was he going to leave to get the scroll? There was no way around it was there. "Fine, do what you want."

"Geez, who does this kid think he is!" His father yelled.

" _Naruto_." Sakura warned.

"I came here to help you, ya know!"

Well, he was making this worse because he was here. However, now his father was mad at him. Boruto could already tell he didn't like him. Though maybe that was a good thing. Then his father wouldn't feel the need to hang around him and this would give him a better chance at taking the scroll. Or maybe he had no idea what he was doing...

When they got inside they walked up stairs to the main office and Sakura knocked before letting all of them in. Tsunade sat at her desk directing her eyes toward Boruto. "So I did some digging and no one in Konoha is recorded to be by the name Kitsune Shiru."

"Well yeah...of course it wouldn't be there." Boruto mumbled. "I don't live here." Technically he was telling her the truth. He didn't live here at least not this time period.

"Then do you mind telling me where your from?" She asked.

He was starting to become a bit more nervous. "Look I told you I wasn't going back." He tried his best to avoid her eyes. "Why do you even care so much, huh?"

"Well I'm just curious. There are no records of you living here and you just suddenly show up. That just makes me think there's a lot your not telling me." Which was true/

"It doesn't matter. I'm just one kid out of plenty of others who will never even have parent's. Just leave me alone. I can figure this out on my own, ya know." Boruto said turning to the door.

"Hey where do you think your going, huh?" His father grabbed his shoulder.

"The bathroom." Boruto said.

"Do you even know where it is?" Sakura asked.

Yes. "I'll find it." He said walking out of the office.

Naruto sighed in irritation before turning to Hinata. "Geez Hinata, how did you deal with having him around? I mean what the heck is that? Storming out. Who does he think he is!"

"I-I don't know, he is a bit over the edge, but..." Naruto stared at her intensely making her stop talking entirely.

"Um, lady Tsunade he left. Shouldn't one of us go after him?" Sakura asked.

"Not yet." She said with a bit of a smile.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "What's so special about this kid besides looking like me?"

"I have a hunch." Is all she said. Naruto furrowed his brow and Boruto mirrored his father as he walked down the hall.

He wasn't lying.

Boruto walked into the bathroom and closed the stall door. "Time to put this technique to some use." He whispered. "Shadow clone jutsu!" He said as quietly as possible. When the smoke cleared a clone of his self stood in front of him. "

"Hey, pretend to be angry and stay in here." It nodded. This would buy him at least a little time. He climbed above the toilet and out the small was about the only time that he was happy for being so short. He climbed down the ledge until he was completely on the ground. He looked around and didn't see anyone there. Boruto nodded to himself before running at top speed around the back of the building. He kept this up until he reached the scroll room.

He tip-toed around until he saw an open window. Boruto smiled. Maybe this was a signed that he'd really get to go home. Things were starting to brighten up for him now all he had to do was get inside. Boruto climbed up a tree and jumped over to the window barely making it. He held on tight before pulling himself inside.

"Oh man, that was close...Now which one is it?" He asked to himself.

"Which one is what exactly?" Boruto turned around slowly to see two ninja's standing at the door.

"Uh oh..." He to himself.

"Uh oh is right." One of them said. They stared at each other for a moment before Boruto jumped up and attempted to punch one of them in the face. The other ninja caught his hand.

"Nice try kid did you really think we were gonna fall for-OH!" He yelled as Boruto kicked him between his legs.

"Get...of ME!" Boruto yelled as he head butted the other man. He jumped over the other mans shoulder and ran out the building as fast as possible. He saw the men run out behind him. "Bad idea, bad idea, BAD IDEA!" He yelled.

Great now experienced ninja's were chasing him. He really wanted to go home. What else could possibly go wrong?

"Hey!" His father yelled as he jumped down in front of him.

Someone must really hate him.

Boruto shifted in the other direction to avoid his father. Suddenly two of his clones tackled him to the ground. "Your not getting away!" The clones yelled. Boruto attempted to struggle for awhile longer before giving up. Even at this age his father still out ranked him greatly. "What do you think your doing, huh?"

"Nothing! Just get off!" Boruto yelled.

"What were you doing in there?" His father asked.

"I just wanted to see it. I thought it would be cool!" Boruto struggled to get out as he was held to the ground by his father. Looks like his clone was a fail. It seemed Tsunade was already suspicious of him to begin with. Though in his defense, the plan wasn't that great. He wasn't a planner, he was just a boy wanting to get home.

Sakura stood in front of him as he looked of him up at her. Boruto paled. This wasn't going to be good. "Here's a thought, why don't you tell at least one truthful thing about yourself, _Kitsune_." Boruto gulped. "Starting with why you decided to attempt to sneak around?"

Boruto pursed his lips. "Well I..." He noticed people gathering around and staring. "I..."

Sakura sighed. "Lady Tsunade is going to want him back for questioning. Bring him up to the office, Naruto. Make sure that he doesn't get away."

"No, wait!" Boruto yelled as his father threw him over his shoulder. His held a tight grip around his waist.

"We can talk about this! Stop!" It was obvious that only way this could go was down hill.

 **The Hulk vs. Iron Man definitely epic. Best part of the movie besides Ultron. Loved his sarcasm,**


	6. Shizune had DNA on File

**New DBZ series in July. This year has so many things to look forward too.**

Boruto continued to hit his father on the back struggling to get away. "Just let me go! I really didn't do anything wrong, ya know!"

"Yeah right." His father scoffed.

"I didn't!" Boruto persisted feeling like his struggles were all in vain.

"You attacked two ninjas unprovoked." Sakura said with raised brow.

Boruto paused. "You weren't in there how would you know that?"

"Well did you?" She asked.

Boruto turned away. "Maybe...but it doesn't matter! I just need to-Arghh!" He tried to push himself away from his father but was failing terribly.

His father sighed in irritation."Would you stop. Your not getting away, ya know."

"I'm not trying to get away! I'm just saying I can walk on my own!" Boruto argued. Though he probably was going to attempted to get away.

"Yeah, well were not going to take any chances." He countered. "Your obviously a ninja."

"So, I'm not even a genin yet! What could I possibly do to you?" Boruto asked.

"That's why it's so strange. Why would you try to steal a scroll from Konoha archive in the first place.." Sakura said giving him a suspicious expression.

"I wasn't really trying to steal anything. I just wanted to look at them up close." He said avoiding her eyes.

"Right." She said in a sarcastic tone as she crossed her arms at him. Boruto sighed as he let his body hang off his fathers shoulder. When they reached the office he saw Tsunade sitting back at her desk. She looked fairly relaxed as if she was already anticipating this moment. His mother stood in front of her with his clone laying on the ground.

Well this is all terrible.

His father dropped him on the ground and Boruto glared up at the older boy."So tell me Kitsune why did you leave this clone in the bathroom? Not to mention attacking our men unprovoked." Boruto stared at his clone before making it disappear.

"Why is everyone saying that?" Boruto stood up to his feet. "You weren't there so how would you know what I did?"

Tsunade raised her brow. "Didn't you?" Boruto said nothing else. "Right, well I'd like you to be a lot more honest with me. Plus the fact that you attempted to break into Konoha scroll archive only makes me more suspicious. Now I'm going to ask you again, who are you?"

Boruto bit his cheek. He's was screwed. Why didn't he just let that mysterious man break his window and be done with it. It was obvious that he wanted this to happen. How else would he have gotten here? Now he was being forced to tell the truth. But what if something horrible happens because of it. He couldn't risk anything happening to mother, Himawari or even his father, right?

"I'm not a spy if that's what your thinking." Boruto said trying his best to stay calm.

"Well your acting pretty guilty right now, ya know!" His father said. "What's so bad that you have to keep it a secret?" He stared at the boy with a furrowed brow. As he looked Boruto over he noticed something familiar around his neck. He blinked before he grabbed Boruto's collar.

"How did you get that?" Naruto yelled.

"Get what?" Boruto answered becoming more nervous. What was he talking about?

"That around your neck, who did you get that from?" He said pulling at the necklace Boruto was wearing.

He paled. "Why does it matter who I got it from, it's mine."

"Well it looks exactly like the one I got from granny." Naruto said as he opened his jacket to reveal the one same around his neck.

"So, this one is mine..." Boruto said mentally cursing himself. Why didn't he hide something so important. Or wear the scarf, he paid good money for that suffocating disguise.

Tsunade stood up and examined the necklace Boruto wore before looking over to the boy. "This one is mine. The same one I gave to Naruto."

Boruto gulped trying think of an excuse. "No, it's just a coi-"

"Don't say it's a coincidence because it's not." His father said. "There's something very strange about you, ya know."

"W-Would you tell us where you got it from?" Hinata asked. Boruto swallowed hard before looking over at his mother. It reminded him of when he would get in trouble and she'd ease him into telling the truth. Well this wasn't the right time for that.

"I got it from my father." Boruto said finally. "He said...he said it would help me achieve my dreams." He rubbed his arm feeling uncomfortable that he actually told them that.

It was the power of his mom's stare. It was magic.

"Your father...?" Naruto asked slowly. "And who is he exactly?"

"It's not important." Boruto said stubbornly.

"Actually it is considering you've run away from them." Sakura said "At least that's what you told us." They all looked at Boruto. It would be so much easier to tell them, but he didn't want to give in and ruin everything. Though he was getting very close.

"Hey, maybe..." They all turned to Shizune as she spoke. "Maybe he's actually Naruto's clone."

"What!" Boruto yelled. They all paused and Boruto had hoped they wouldn't even consider something like that. It was too ridiculous, but then again so was time travel.

"Maybe, they act so much alike." Sakura said glancing between the two.

"He could be an experiment!" His father suggested.

"But that wouldn't explain why he tried to steal a scroll." Shizune took into consideration. They continued to talk among themselves and Boruto couldn't believe that they were actually believing her theory.

"Are you serious? I'm not a clone I'm his-" Boruto closed his mouth as quickly as possible. They all turned to him in a heart beat.

"Your my what?" Naruto asked suddenly right in front of his face. Boruto gaped at him like a fish. He had really screwed up this time. His anger had always seemed to get him in trouble. If he ever got home he would ask Shikidai how nothing ever seems to raise his temper. "Well?"

Boruto sighed before rubbing his hair in irritation. "Fine! I was never going to be able to keep it a secret anyway!" He said in frustration. They all waited for him to answer. "I'm your son, alright are you happy now?"

His father stared at him blankly for a moment before slowly changing into bewilderment. "WHAT!"

"That's not possible. Unless Naruto had you when he was five there's no way your his son." Sakura said attempting to understand what he had said.

"Well I am." Boruto said.

"I thought you said you ran away?" Tsunade said trying to make sense of this.

"I did and didn't. This guy broke my window I ran out chasing after him to Konoha's scroll archives. Then this scroll hit me in the head and I ended up here." Boruto said. "That's the truth, I swear."

Sakura tried to speak. "Kitsune you can't be-"

"And my name isn't Kitsune, it's Boruto." He said glancing over at his father.

"Are you telling me you come from the future or something?" Naruto asked with a strange tone.

Boruto nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying. I wasn't trying to steal a scroll...well I was, but I just need it to get back home." He looked anxious for them to see that he wasn't lying.

"I propose we have a DNA test." Shizune said. "We need to see if he really isn't a clone."

Boruto turned to the women and frowned. "I told you I wasn't. I can tell the truth, ya know!"

Shizune winced. "Alright, alright...were still testing you though."

"Fine do what you want." Boruto said with an irritated frown.

"I'm starting to believe the kid..." Sakura said before she blinked. "Wait, I'm not saying it's true, but if he really is your dad whose your mom?

Boruto froze trying his best not to look directly at his mother."Well...you see..."

"We'll find out from the DNA test if you don't tell us." Tsunade asked.

"Was it Sakura?" Naruto asked bluntly.

Boruto blinked. "No..." Why would he think that...

"Really?" He said before crossing his arms. "Well...it doesn't matter I can't imagine having a son like you."

Boruto frowned. That actually kind of hurt his feelings."Yeah well the feeling goes both ways. You suck as a dad!"

Naruto furrowed his brow. "What!...why?"

"Who cares! Now you all know the truth you can do your stupid test to know if I'm really this guy's son. But when you do, I want you to let me go home." He said pointing to Tsunade with a determined expression.

She stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Alright, if you really are his son then I'll do my best to get you home, deal?"

"Good." She said as she turned to Naruto. "Being that he _is_ claiming to be your son could he stay with-"

Before she finished Boruto interrupted her. "I'd rather stay with Hinata" Still didn't sound right coming from him.

"Why is that?" Tsunade asked, looking over at the Hyuuga.

"Yeah, am I not good enough for you?" His father asked with a raised brow.

"No, she's just nicer to me." Boruto said avoiding his eyes.

Tsunade paused as she looked between the three of them. "Oh, well...will you be alright with that Hinata."

"Well my father only approved of one night, b-but I think that if I told him the circumstances he would understand." At least that's what she hoped.

"Alright, Shizune would you get a sample of K-I mean _Boruto's_ DNA?" She asked. Shizune nodded as she walked over to Boruto. He looked at her cautiously before she put up her hand and suddenly pulled out a hair.

"Ow!" Boruto yelled before biting back profanity.

"Sorry." She said with a smile.

Boruto narrowed his eyes. "No your not."

"Yeah..."

"I'll just bring this to the lab and compare it to Naruto's DNA." She said. "I'll let you know what the results are as soon as I get them back.

"Wait don't you need my hair or something too?" Naruto asked.

"Oh we already have yours on file." She said with a smile. He stared at blankly her for a moment.

"What..." He asked.

"Oh, nothing I'll just be going to get this tested." She said as she walked out of the door. Everyone went silent before turning to Tsunade who held the bridge of her nose with a sigh.

"She's totally weird." Boruto said voicing everyone's thought's.

"W-Well I suppose I'll tell m-my father today's arrangements..." Hinata whispered turning toward the door. She was feeling more awkward now. It was completely ridiculous that Boruto came from the future but somehow it made since. She had started to wonder who his mother was and how she had gotten together with him. Hinata shook her head, as long as the unknown girl made Naruto happy she was fine with it...

"I'll go with you!" Boruto said trying to avoid being left with his father.

Hinata turned in a hesitant manner. "Oh um-"

"No, your coming with me." His father said. Boruto turned around slowly with a frown.

"Why?" He asked. Did his father already say that he didn't like him? Thinking about it made him upset though he tried not to show it on his face.

"Well I'm your father right?" He was excepting this much easier then Boruto thought he would.

Boruto raised his brow. "Yes?"

"Then as your father I want you to come with me and don't question what I say." He said pointing at Boruto's chest.

He narrowed his eyes. "No..." He said turning back to Hinata. However he was grabbed by his arm as his father dragged him out the door.

"Wait, I said no! This isn't cool, ya know!" He yelled giving his mother a pleading look. She waved to him timidly. Boruto gaped at her. His own mother betrayed him. Of course she didn't she was his mother but still. "Would you quit grabbing me! This is not how it's suppose to be!"

 **I wonder why their calling it _Dragon Ball Super,_ doesn't sound right but I'll watch it.**


	7. Boruto is Sensitive

**Naruto Gaiden chapter four had me so weak. Vote Sasuke for father of the year.**

Boruto snatched away his hand as soon as they were out of the building. "Stop grabbing me!" He took a step away from his father and frowned up at him. Why was he even talking to him. Didn't he just say that he couldn't imagine having a kid like him?

Naruto lifted his hands. "Alright, alright. I won't touch you." Boruto stared at him suspiciously before straightening himself up.

"Good, I'm going to find...Hinata." He turned around but stopped abruptly when his father jumped in front of him.

"I won't touch you, but I didn't say you could leave." His father grinned down at him. Boruto frowned even further.

"What's up with you? I thought you didn't want to hang around me" He mumbled.

His father paused causing an awkward silence. "Well..." He rubbed his head. "Well, your annoying and kind of getting on my nerves." Boruto's eye twitched. "But that doesn't stop me from being curious."

Boruto raised his brow. "What are you saying?"

"Well if your really my son then I want to learn more about you." His father held his arms behind his head. Boruto nodded in understanding.

"I guess that makes sense." He muttered to himself. Though he didn't know if that was going to be a good idea considering the future was already completely at risk.

"Plus, I want to know about how awesome I turned out." He said with a cheeky grin and chuckle. Boruto deadpanned.

"Right..." He was very tempted to just tell him he turned out to be a bum, but he didn't have it in him to say it. Mother had always told him that it was dad's dream to become the Hokage and he did it. I guess that counted for something despite the fact that Boruto hated his father's job. He was never home and he noticed how lonely mom looked sometimes. He wasn't sure about Himawari because she always held such a happy smile.

Boruto pursed his lips before looking up at his father. "Where are we going?" He said changing the subject. He didn't want to talk about how he felt about his family right now.

Naruto hummed to himself. "I don't really know..."

Boruto sweat-dropped. "Your such an idiot, why drag me out of the building like you knew what you were doing?"

"Hey! I'm your dad right so you shouldn't talk to me that way." Naruto said poking him in the forehead. Boruto blinked in surprise before frowning as he crossed his arms. He wasn't expecting that. "I have a couple places in mind...OH lets-" Suddenly both of their stomachs growled at the same time. "Let's get something to eat."

Boruto lifted his head and turned away. "I'm not hungry. Eat by yourself." His stomach growled even louder. His cheeks started to redden, but he didn't want to give in.

"Oh come on!" His father said as he hooked a arm around his neck. Boruto jolted as he was off guard. "Stop being stubborn and eat something. You shouldn't starve cause of your pride, ya know?"

"I-I wouldn't starve...fine. I'll eat with you." He said trying to hide his embarrassed expression.

Naruto grinned down at the Boruto. "Alright what do you want?"

"Hmm ramen I guess."

"Great cause I wanted that too." He said as they walked down the street. Boruto noticed the stares he they were getting. He got stares back in his own time too. However, it didn't make him feel this uncomfortable to walk down a street next to his father. Then again he didn't do this very often or at all for that matter. He was too busy.

When they reached Ichiraku Ramen his father spoke immediately. "Hey old man."

"Naruto, I see that your back." He looked down at Boruto before speaking. "Wasn't that the boy you were chasing yesterday?"

Boruto sat down and leaned forward as if he was telling a secret. "Yeah, he captured me and won't let me go."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "Quit telling lies, you said you wanted ramen."

"Alright, alright, I was kidding..." He mumbled.

The older man looked at them in amusement."Well what would you two like?" Teuchi asked.

"Shoyu!" They said in unison. Boruto blinked at his father before turning way

from him.

"Wow, that was insane." Ayame said with a laugh. "You two are so much alike."

"It was just a coincidence." Boruto mumbled.

"I never caught your name, kid." Teuchi said. Boruto turned to the older man.

"Oh it's..." Oh what the heck he already blurted away his identity to his own father. "Boruto."

"That's an interesting name, son." He said turning to kitchen and began to cook.

Boruto shrugged. "My mother named me." His father turned to him.

"She did?" He said as if pondering over the information Boruto had just given.

Ayame soon brought the food out and they began to eat. Boruto stared down at the noodles wonder when he was going to get home. Hopefully soon. Because of course Naruto was his father so that wouldn't be a problem. What he was worried about was actually getting back to the correct time.

"Boruto?" He turned to his father. "You okay?"

He nodded before picking up his chop sticks."I'm fine." Naruto saw how sad the boy was.

"Hey! Why don't we have a little contest?" He said grinning down at the boy. Boruto perked up and looked over at his father.

"What kind of contest?" He asked with a curious expression.

"Who ever finishes there noodles the fastest wins." He declared.

Boruto pursed his lips. "That sounds stupid, why should I do that?"

"Because if you win I'll take you somewhere cool." His father said.

"Where?" Boruto asked.

"You'll just have to find out." Naruto said picking up his own chopsticks.

"Well what happens if I lose?" The younger boy asked in a suspicious tone.

His father looked up in thought. "Hm, well it's only fair if you tell me something about yourself."

Boruto blinked. "That's it?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah and it has to be _true_."

He frowned. "Alright, fine I get it." He mumbled. "I'll do it."

His father grinned. "Alright! Ready...set...go!" He yelled.

Boruto eat the ramen as fast as he could. He was curious as to where his father was going to take him. He slurped down the last noodle and slammed down the bowl. "Done!" He turned to his father and he looked relaxed as if he had finished hours ago. Boruto looked away trying not to look disappointed. "Oh...whatever.."

Naruto patted Boruto hard on the back. "Oh don't be like that. I'm just the master of ramen. It takes years to get to my level." His father flexed his arms as if that had something to do with how fast he ate his food.

Boruto hid a smile."Your so stupid." He said covering his mouth with his hand.

"Hey, I thought I told you to respect me!"

"Yeah, yeah." His father got out of his seat and he did the same. "So what do you want to know?"

Naruto shrugged. He couldn't really think of anything specific beside how he married if it wasn't Sakura. "So, who is your mother?" He asked as they walked down the street.

"If your asking that then that means you don't even like her yet." Boruto said walking ahead of him. His father jogged up to keep pace with him. Naruto furrowed his brow. What did that mean? Was it someone he hadn't even thought about?

"Well if your not gonna tell me at least give me _something._ " He groaned.

"Uh fine." Boruto thought for a moment what could he say. He would talk about Himawari but he wasn't sure if that would risk anything. He wasn't a time travel expert. "Mom said she named me Boruto because she new just by looking at me that I was going to be as energetic as my dad." He said holding his hands behind his head. He glanced over at his father to see him staring. "What?"

"You gotta tell me who she is." Naruto persisted.

Boruto furrowed his brow. "No way. It's your own fault for not knowing."

"How is it my fault?!"

"Cause you don't like her you idiot!"

"I thought I told you to respect me?"

"Well how can I respect that's never there for me, huh?" He snapped.

Naruto blinked at that one. "What?"

"Tch, it's nothing..." Boruto said turning away. He should keep his temper on check.

His father paused for a moment. "So...do you want to do to that place I was talking about?"

Boruto looked up at his father. "I thought you would only take me if I won."

Naruto shrugged. "I guess I still want to go. So you wanna come or not?"

Boruto cleared his throat. "Well, I have nothing better to do, so I guess I'll go." His father deadpanned.

"Right...well come on!" His father suddenly started running

"Hey, wait for me!" Boruto said chasing after him. He ran until he realized where they were going.

The training grounds.

Why would his father be taking him there?

They stopped in the center and Boruto walked up to his father. "Hey, why are we here?"

"We're gonna fight." Naruto said grinning down at his son. Boruto blinked at him.

"Why?"

"Well I want to see what you can do? Unless you think you can't handle it."

"Can't handle it? I'll take you on right now!" Boruto said getting in fighting position.

"I don't know maybe I shouldn't have said anything?" Naruto teased. "You are on the small side. I don't want to hurt you." Though he wasn't being serious he didn't realize Boruto took every word to heart.

"I'll just let you know this now. I'm gonna be big in Konoha!" Boruto said pointing at his father. "Not even the Hokage is going to have as much fame as I do. When people hear my name their gonna be proud that they know who I am! So don't look down on me." Though Naruto didn't know it, when Boruto said Hokage he was referring to his own father.

"Well alright then let's see what you got." Naruto said punching his hand into his fist before getting in position. They paused for a moment before Boruto jumped in the with smirk.

"Be ready!"

 **Mean while in the Hokage's office**

Shizune opened the door and Tsunade turned around. "So do you have the results of the test?" She nodded. "Well what is it?"

"He seemed to be telling the truth. The test identifies Boruto's DNA in the areas to indicate him as Naruto's son."

"So the boy was telling the truth about him being from the future. I can now see why he wanted to keep himself a secret." Tsuande leaned forward in her chair. "Did you find anything who the mother was."

Shizune scratched her head. "Well the results indicate that he has Hyuuga DNA. I compared it to various sets I have on file from their family and I finally found a match."

Tsunade put her hand up. "Wait don't tell me, it's Hinata isn't it?"

Shizune blinked. "How did you know?"

"It was just hunch." She said. "Besides the boy seemed fine with going with her last night and he wanted to stay with her this morning as well."

"Hinata must be a good mother." Shizune said in thought. "Though I can't see those two together. I wonder what happened."

"Well that's none of our business. It's all in the future and it needs to stay that way. We might have changed it by Boruto telling us who he really is. So he needs to get home as soon as possible. Send someone to go get Boruto so we can figure out what brought him here."

Shizune nodded. "Right away." She said as she left the room.

Tsunade turned around with a sigh as she looked out the window. Hopefully they hadn't messed up to much of the future.

 **Naruto totally lied to those kids about his childhood.**


	8. The Lazy and Confused Adviser

**Death Parade, it's an awesome show. I watched it, you should watch it, everyone should watch it.**

Boruto yelped when he was pushed back into the ground. He back flipped to keep himself from hitting directly into the dirt. He knew his father was strong and it was completely aggravating. The fifteen or sixteen year old version of him wasn't giving Boruto the benefit of the doubt. He was underestimating him to the fullest and it was making him _mad._

The blond boy stood up with a frown. Naruto grinned at his son. "What are you standing there for? Are we fighting or not?"

"We are fighting! We have been for the past five minutes!" Boruto yelled in frustration. Yes it was becoming more evident that he had a temper on him. "Quit looking down on me!"

Naruto looked up as if he was in thought. "Hm, well you are shorter..."

"Arghh!" Boruto said speeding over to his father he jumped up forming his hand signs. "Shadow clone jutsu!" He yelled. Smoke formed and Boruto jumped through punching out his fist aimed straight for his father's face. Naruto caught it with ease and he was reminded of when he had first attempted to fight Kakashi sensei. That was a humiliating fail.

Naruto flipped over the boy knowing that it was already a clone, it exploded in mid-air. Naruto turned around seeing Boruto ran over quickly as his clone sped through and hoisted him up. He spun rapidly toward his father while throwing kunai, though Naruto was dodging all of it without any trouble.

 _He's not even a genin yet, huh? This is pretty advanced for his age._ "You haven't hit me yet I'm waiting, ya know. Are you even trying?" Naruto mocked. Though he didn't mean anything he said he noticed that the boy got more aggressive as he teased him. Which was interesting because he was showing him he had more tricks up his sleeve..

Naruto grabbed Boruto by the leg and threw him to the ground. The boy grabbed at the earth and slid a couple of feet before stopping. Boruto didn't move for a moment and he struggled to get it up. Naruto sweat-dropped. Maybe he went to far, he was just a kid after all...his kid. He thought awkwardly. Somehow now it wasn't that hard to believe that he had a son. Though he was extremely frustrating he wasn't all that bad. He saw that he cared a lot about his mother when he talked about her.

It was annoying that he wouldn't tell him who she was.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, hey are you alright?" He slowly walked over to the boy and put out his hand. "Do you need help?"

"Leave me alone." Boruto muttered keeping his head down. This was embarrassing. He was being thrown around like an old play thing. He hadn't got one hit in. He wanted to be better then his old man, even if he wasn't old at the moment. Boruto wanted to surpass him so that no one could even compare to him. He knew that was unrealistic at the moment but he couldn't help it.

"Hey, I'm just trying to-"

"Just stop okay?" He said glaring at his father. Boruto had already felt angry that his father was mocking and treating him like a child. He didn't need his help and he would prove to him that he was capable of taking care of himself.

Naruto stared down at him in surprise. "Your eyes..."

"What?" Boruto snapped before he lost all his anger at once. Uh oh...he wondered why his eyes were hurting. He needed to calm down.

"Your eye's they look weird like the Byakugan..." Naruto trailed off with a furrow in his brow as he examined his son. They were a strange cross between a light blue and lavender with his veins raised to the surface.

Boruto winced at the pain in his eyes and held a hand over the bridge of his nose. "Yeah...what of it?"

"You have the Byakugan!" His father yelled as if it wasn't obvious.

"Would you quit yelling?" Boruto grumbled. "My eyes already hurt, I don't need my ears to hurt too!"

"They hurt?" Naruto asked. Was that normal for people who possessed the Bayaukugan?

"Of course they hurt I've only done this what, like two times counting this one, geez." He hissed in pain. "I'm not a full Hyuuga so there's gonna be some problems with using it...at least that's what mom said..."Boruto groaned before looking up to his father. "Aw man." He had just given his father the biggest hint possible.

"Hyuuga...I married a Hyuuga?" Naruto mumbled.

Boruto sighed. Might as well see this through. "Yes, yes you did." Wincing as his eyes pulsed. He tried to calm himself down forcing the Byakugan to deactivate. He felt his eyes slowly turning to normal and felt every pulsing twinge in his skull. Disgusting.

Naruto held his chin. "It couldn't be Neji..."

Boruto's eye twitched. "No...it wasn't Neji." He was an idiot. He watched his father look up to him with wide eyes.

"Hinata?" He questioned.

"Yes!" Boruto yelled waving his arms wildly. "She's my mother!" Why was his dad so slow to understanding things? He was glad he had only gotten his looks and not his way thinking. He watched his father as he seemed to actually be in thought now. Boruto suppose he was thinking about how that would have even come about. Boruto didn't know either. Even by telling him this he doubted that his father would even come close to any progress with mother in the slightest.

"So Hinata and I? Then you?" Boruto nodded. He was expecting more of an up roar from the older boy. Naruto looked as if he was in deep thought before looking at him. "So how did-"

Suddenly someone called over to them. "Hey, Naruto." They both turned to see Shikamaru walking up to them in a lazy fashion. When he stopped he stared at both of them with a raised brow. "So...I'm guessing your uh...Boruto, right?"

Boruto looked him over. "Yeah, what is it?" He looked the at the younger version of his father's advisers. He looked exactly the same except without his go-tee.

"I was sent here to get you and Naruto too, I guess." Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head.

Boruto furrowed his brow. Shikadai's dad was very...laid back? No that wasn't the word. He couldn't think of it at the moment but it would come to him in time. When he got back to the correct time he would tell Shikadai that was very much like his father. He would also tell Inojin that his father was creepy.

"They must have the results." Boruto mumbled.

"You must be pretty important if the Hokage needs you." Shikamaru said though he sounded like he didn't care much at all.

Boruto shrugged. "Not really..."

Shikamaru looked at him for a moment longer before glancing up at the sky. "It's none of business I guess." Boruto was grateful that Shikamaru wasn't as focused on him as he was in the future. His father would send the man to get him on several occasions because of his 'shenanigans'. Shikamaru looked over at Naruto and noticed him making strange gestures to himself. He raised his brow. "Any reason for that?"

Boruto opened his mouth before closing it again. He wasn't exactly sure how to explain what looking like his father having an internal seizure.

When they reached the office they seemed to have gotten there the same time as Hinata and Sakura. Shikamaru looked up at Tsunade as she watched us all come into the office. "So is anyone going to tell me who made a clone of Naruto?"

"Thank you, someone else agrees!" Shizune cheered.

Boruto glared at her. "Would you stop saying that?" She looked away with a pout.

"I'm still gonna think it."

"Well I wasn't called here because you thought I was a clone, am I right?" Boruto asked with a raised head.

"No you were not, evidently from this test you were telling the truth." Tsunade said.

Boruto grinned. Of course he was right. "So I get to go home now, right?" He hoped.

"Yes, I agreed to let you go home, didn't I? We will do everything we can to get you home." She said with a nod. "And we also figured out that _other_ part of the test. You have an interesting heritage."

Boruto shrugged. "I guess..."

Shikamaru looked at all of us in confusion. "Wait so you were called to be taken home? You really are important."

"No, I'm just lost and need to get home. Nothing special." Boruto said avoiding his eyes.

"S-So why is it interesting, y-your heritage I mean?" Hinata asked as everyone turned to her. She shrank back as she spoke. "I-If you d-don't mind me asking..." Naruto looked over at her and suddenly walked in front of her. "Uh N-Naruto?"

He looked at her with a nod. "Hinata?"

"Y-Yes?"

"You and I are getting married." He said as he pointed directly at her with an aggressive tone. Boruto's mouth dropped open. Why was he saying like he was declaring a fight against her? Hinata stared at him before she fainted.

"Naruto look what you did!" Sakura yelled as she caught her.

"What, I was telling the truth." He said not understanding what he did wrong.

"Dad, your an idiot!" Boruto yelled.

"I didn't do anything wrong! I thought it through and that was the right thing to say.!"

"Right, because whenever I say the correct thing everyone just faints!" Boruto snapped.

"Guys, just be quiet your not helping!" Sakura scolded.

"Sakura your yelling too! Ow!" Naruto held his head in pain. "You didn't have to hit me!"

"Well you-"

"Um...can some explain what's going on?" They all turned to Shikamaru who held a confused but lazy expression. He was a relax guy though something like this being thrown at him not to mention he was involved in it now was troublesome.

Boruto sighed. "I've already ruined everything anyway, why not?"

 **Death Parade, it give you feels you don't want but eventually embrace. Also I don't really care if Boruto really gets Byakugan or if it's not even possible. But if he could he would be a beast.**


	9. Falling Off the Waterfall

**Sakura was epic in Naruto Gaiden.**

Shikamaru stared at the smaller boy in front of him with a somewhat lazy expression. Though he did have a raised brow. "So let me get this straight, your his son." He pointed to Naruto. "And he's married to her." Now pointing to the sleeping Hinata. "Not to mention that you've come from the future. Did I get that right?"

Boruto gave a solemn nod. "Yeah, you've got it."

Shikamaru stared for a moment longer. "Okay." Is all he said.

Boruto blinked. "That's it?"

He shrugged. "Well it's not impossible. Besides you do look like him, a lot." 

"Well it's good that you believe me I guess." Boruto said feeling as if there should have been more to this conversation.

"Your very calm about this, Shikamaru." Sakura said with a raised brow. Boruto thought the same thing, but he didn't want to say anything. Did he know something about time travel?

"I've read about inter-dimensional time travel and the way it's explained. I don't think it's impossible, you being here is proof of that." He explained.

"So you know about this kind of stuff?" Boruto said starting to feel more hopeful.

"Bits and parts, at the time it was an interest of mine." Shikamaru said.

"Wow, who knew you'd take the time to read a book." Naruto said. Boruto glanced over at his father, Hinata was laid next to him. He'd hoped that she would wake up soon. He had a lot to explain and did want to make things worst for everyone.

"Oh be quiet Naruto." Sakura said. "Any time the word 'reading' comes to topic you look like someone is threatening your life."

"It's boring." He mumbled. Boruto shook his head before turning back to Shikamaru as Tsunade spoke.

"Looks like we're talking to the right person then. What can you tell about time travel that would benefit us?" She said.

"Yeah!" Boruto interjected. "I...I think I completely ruined the future by telling you guys this." The young boy pursed his lips in concern. He didn't want to be the reason his sister wasn't born. He'd miss seeing her bright smile, though he wasn't going to tell them that.

Shikamaru looked at Boruto for a moment before rubbing his head. "Ah, troublesome...let's see, there's a theory that we have multiple universes."

" _Multiple_ universes?" Boruto mumbled to himself before looking up at Shikamaru. "Does that mean this is a different world then the one I come from?"

"If you haven't disappeared after telling us so much must mean that your from a different universe. Of course it's just a theory." Shikamaru said.

"Wow, your really smart!" Boruto said with a bright smile. "You can get me home, right, right?" Shikamaru stepped back with a raised brow.

Tsunade sweat dropped. "We're going to do everything we can to help you. If this scroll you're talking about is in the archives then we will find it."

Naruto watched the younger boy. His face was nervous and he could tell all he wanted was to go home. He looked lonely, angry and sad all at once. Something that he felt a lot when he was younger. Though this boy was his son and if he wanted to keep it that way he had to return him to his own time. Naruto nodding with a determined expression before peering over at Hinata he carefully leaned her over before standing to his feet.

Boruto glanced over to see his father walking over to him. He laid a hand on his shoulder with a smile. "Don't worry, I swear on my right as a ninja that I will personally do everything possible to get you home." The younger boy looked up at his father as he said this.

Boruto paused for a moment before answering. "Do you promise?" It looked like he was searching his father's eyes for doubt or betrayal. Naruto always said he'd do this or that but in the end everything came before the family. At least that's what Boruto thought.

"Believe it." Naruto said with a grin. He rubbed his son's head.

 _I guess this is nice...no no focus!_ Boruto pushed away his father's hand with a blush. "Yeah, yeah okay. You better keep your promise."

"I will." Naruto said.

"Good we'll get started as soon we round up a few things. Understood?" Tsunade said.

"Yes." Everyone said. Boruto turned around when he saw his mother moving before opening her eyes. Boruto jumped over to her quickly.

"Mo-I mean Hinata are you okay?" He asked awkwardly.

She blinked at him. "I'm...f-fine, but y-you, your my..."

Boruto nodded. "Yes, I am...but you don't have to think so much about it. I can still call you...uh Hinata if you'd like." He mumbled.

His mother stared at him for a moment. "Your from the future." She stated. He nodded. "S-So when I saw you..."

"I thought I was in normal time. If I had known that wasn't the case I wouldn't have called you 'mom'. Sorry." Boruto said rubbing his head.

Hinata fidgeted for a moment. "W-Well, I think that it would be alright i-if I really am your mother."

"Oh you are, we checked the data and everything." Shizune said with a smile. Everyone was silent as they looked at her. "What, am I not suppose to tell the truth?"

Tsunade sighed. "At any rate we will get more information on time travel with the help of Shikamaru."

"I'll help, I guess." He said.

"Good, I'll call you all back here as soon as we have everything sorted out. You are dismissed for now." She said picking papers from the desk.

Everyone nodded before walking to the door. Boruto jogged up to his mother. "Sorry about before, dad is an idiot."

"Hey I heard that!"

"You were mean to hear it." Boruto said without turning around.

"I-It's alright." She said twiddling her fingers as she looked at her feet. Her cheeks were very red and it was clear everything was not alright at all. She looked like she would faint at any moment. Boruto didn't want that. It was time to change the subject.

"Well what did the old guy say about me staying over?" Boruto said holding his arms behind his head.

Hinata bit her lip. "I'm afraid not. There's nothing much more I could do about it. I'm sorry, Boruto."

Said boy furrowed his brow. "Really?" She nodded. "Ah stubborn old man." He grumbled.

"They won't let you stay at the Hyuuga house?" Sakura asked.

"Apparently not." Boruto muttered as he crossed his arms. "Now what am I going to do?"

"You can stay with me." The blond boy turned around to his father who peered down at him. "I have an apartment but there's enough room for you."

Boruto blinked before turning to Shikamaru. "So you have a lot of rooms in your house right?"

Shikamaru only stared."Ah..."

Naruto waved his fist in the air at the boy. "Hey don't ignore me! I'm being nice hear, ya know!"

"Hm...I don't really..." Naruto frowned at the smaller blond. Boruto furrowed his brow. "Fine, I'll do it."

His father frowned. "Well don't get too excited, geez." Everyone was quiet at the same time.

"Well I'm just going to go." Shikamaru said. "See you guys later." He waved his hand before walking away.

"I'm going to head out too."Sakura said as walked the opposite direction of Shikamaru.

Hinata held her head down and twiddled her fingers. "I suppose that I should be leaving as we-"

Naruto grabbed her shoulder. "Come one we should hang out together, ya know? It would will be fun." She decided not to move as her face turned red. Boruto didn't say anything. He thought about going with Sakura so he would get out of this awkward situation. That being stuck with the younger version of his mother and father.

"Uh, I'm just gonna go this way..." Boruto said tip-toeing around his mother.

"W-Wait you don't have to." He looked back at his mother. She was pleading with her eyes for him not to leave otherwise she would be left with Naruto alone. Aw man he couldn't refuse her.

"I guess not..." He mumbled to himself.

"Great where do you guys want to go?" Naruto asked with a grin. Boruto looked at his mother and she stared back at him. They were all silent and it was a bit awkward.

 _What a wonder family we are._ Boruto thought as he rolled his eyes.

"W-Well maybe..." Boruto looked over at his mother as she spoke. "...The Waterfall? It's very pretty over there. Though I don't know if either of you want to go there."

"Sure." Boruto said with a shrug.

"Good idea, Hinata! Let's go!"

When they reached the Waterfall Boruto stood there and watched the water. The sound was calming and for a moment it didn't feel so bad that he was stuck in the past. However, he was brought back to reality when he was suddenly pushed into the water.

"Ah!" He yelped as he rose to the surface.

"Hahaha!" Boruto glared up at his father as he laughed.

"You just think your _so_ funny, huh?"

Naruto stood on the water with a grin. "Yeah I do, you can come up here, ya know."

"Mmhm, _or_ you down here." He said.

Naruto blinked. "Wha?" Boruto swiftly punched his father in the ankle. "Ahh!" He yelled before he lost his balance and fell under.

"Haha take that old man!" Boruto pointed with a grin.

"Argh, I ain't old and that's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" Boruto mocked. His father suddenly picked him up. "Hey what are you doing put me down!" Naruto gave a smiled before throwing him into the water fall. "Ahhhh!" Boruto screamed before he landed at the bottom of the waterfall with an "Ouff!"

"I'm going to get you for this!" Boruto yelled up at his father as he pushed his wet hair out of his face.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto yelled back though Boruto could hear him laughing.

"Argh!" Boruto grunted as he got out of the water ready to fight his old man.

"Um m-maybe you should calm down." He turned to his mother as she sat against a tree.

"But he threw me from a waterfall! That's like one hundred feet!" The young blond yelled.

His mother looked over at him and it reminded him of when he would get in trouble back home. His real home.

He sighed. "Fine." He sat down next to her and stared at the water. They were both quiet and Boruto was fine with that. Though he liked it better when his mother didn't feel uncomfortable. "So why did you choose the waterfall?"

"W-Well, honestly? It's peaceful here and I..." Boruto turned to her when she stopped speaking.

"And you what?" He asked with a raised brow.

"I liked to dance here." She muttered with a blush.

"Oh." Is all he said with a blank expression. He didn't see how that was the least bit embarrassing. Though that must be matter of her being shy.

"C-Can I ask you a question?" Hinata asked.

"Shoot." Boruto said resting his arms on his legs.

"Well it's just I-I mean it's just what is it like in the future?"

"For you or for everyone?" Boruto asked.

"For everyone...I suppose." She didn't want to seem selfish and only ask about herself.

He looked up at the sky. "We're at peace, I guess. Not much fighting. Dad's always away on business."

"Business?" She asked.

Boruto glanced over at her. "He's the Hokage."

"Really?" Hinata asked though she didn't seem surprised just happy. "That's wonderful."

Boruto shrugged. "I guess."

His mother turned to him with a raised brow. "Your not happy about it?"s

He narrowed his eyes. "To be honest, I hate his job."

"B-But that's wonderful how could you hate such an honor."

"He's never there. He always, always promises but only two out of ten hes never there." He covered his face with his arms. Hinata hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I'm sure that everything he's doing is for a reason. He must be protecting Konoha." She whispered kindly.

Boruto glanced looked up at her. "Your the same."

She blinked. "I'm the same? I-In the future, you mean?"

She seemed a bit disappointed. "That's not a bad thing, you know. Your always so nice to everyone Himawari stays by you twenty-four seven...ops."

"W-Whose Himawari?" Hinata asked.

"I can never shut my mouth, can I?" Boruto mumbled. He turned to her as she waited for him to answer. "She's my sister." He waited for that to sink in.

"I have a daughter?" He nodded. "Wow..."

Boruto looked at her for a moment. "Well I'm not gone after telling you all this so I guess what Shikamaru said was true." He stood up and put out a hand for his mother. She took it and they looked around. "I wonder where the old man went."

"Old man?" She repeated.

"Oh ah, Naruto, dad, whatever." Boruto said. "I want to get him back for throwing me off the waterfall." Hinata looked like she disapproved but didn't say anything. He rung out his close as much as he could before they went to go look for him. "Dad come out, come out, where ever you are!"

Little did they know Naruto was only a few feet away from them. He had hid himself in the trees, listening in on there conversation. He wasn't exactly sure when he could drop in. After hearing everything he did he didn't know whether to be happy or not.

 **ChouChou was eating chips the whole time, I was dead. My favorite character for sure.**


	10. The Pervert Toad Man

**Who elected Suigetsu as Maury? I didn't know he was qualified to do DNA tests.**

Boruto frowned as he jumped from tree to tree. Where was his old man? You'd think that he would have come out by now or maybe he was afraid Boruto was going to get his revenge. He glanced over when he heard a noise in the trees beside him.

He smirked. "Guess the old guy is scared I'll totally crush him for throwing me over the waterfall!" He thought that would bait the his father into coming out, but it didn't. He looked over at his mother who seemed to tense up. Was someone trying to sneak up on them? Well they weren't getting very far, he was going to come to them first. He bounced off another tree in the direction the sound came from. He jumped down and hid in the bushes. Boruto blinked when he heard laughter...from girls? He peered through the leaves and saw three women in bathing suites playing in the water. He was sure he heard someone follow him and his mother.

He blinked when he heard deep kackles from shrubs near him. He raised his brow, it was a man with long white hair. He was staring at those women. Boruto narrowed his eyes. The man was writing things down and generally being a total creep. Well he couldn't just let this old man do whatever he wanted. His father, though he wasn't always there, had always told him to be respectable towards women. This was definitely not what this old guy was doing. He was sure these women wouldn't appreciate being written about and violated by this old mans eyes. Who knows what this guy was really after. He turned around when he saw his mother.

"Boruto what are you doing? Y-You just took off." She whispered. Boruto put a finger up to his lips. She raised her brow.

"You see those girls over there?" She nodded. "Some creep over there is staring at them and I'm going to stop him." The blond said pointing in the direction of the strange man.

Hinata furrowed her brow as she looked over at the man before her eyes widened "B-Boruto wait, it's-" Before she could finish Boruto was already up and heading towards the man.

"Hey you!" Boruto said, pointing at the man.

The man looked over at him with a raised brow. "Kid what are you doing, be quiet."

"What your doing is wrong and I'm telling you to stop." Boruto said with a frown.

"I'm not doing anything wrong. It's my research."

"What kind of research could you possibly do on women in the middle of the forest?" Boruto challenged.

"It's for my book. Now get out of here." He whispered harshly. A part of him was curious as to why this child looked very similar to someone he knew.

"Your book?" The blond mumbled. "Why does your book research call for you something like this?" The older man sighed. He was tired of the child's questions.

He pushed the book at the small boy. "This kind, okay kid? Now go."

Boruto furrowed his brow. Now where had he seen this before? The cover was familiar he just couldn't pin point where he had seen it before. He was about to give up when it suddenly hit him. "Ahh! You wrote those dirty books that old man Kakashi reads! You nasty pervert!"

"Wait kid-"

Boruto jumped up and turned to the women. "Run girls this man is a disgusting predator!"

"Wait I'm not really, I just needed some information about your bodies-" The women screamed as they got out of the water and ran through the other side of the forest. The man glared at the small blond boy. "Now look what you did."

"Hey, I did the right thing. I wasn't gonna let you do whatever you want just cause your OLD!"

"Why you little brat! I should-"

"You should do what, huh, huh? You don't scare me you geezer!"

"Well I should! Don't you know who I am?"

"No and I don't care." Boruto said with a frown.

"I am the Great Toad Sage, Jiraiya!" He yelled pointing directly at Boruto's face.

The small blond crossed his arms. "Yeah, more like the Disgusting Pervy Sage."

"Hey, you...Pervy Sage?" The man blinked.

Hinata jumped over. "Boruto!"

"Relax, everything is fine. This is Pervy Sage other wise known as the Disgusting predator."Boruto said nodding his head over to the white haired man. "But he calls himself Jiraiya

"Uh..."

"The heiress of the Hyuuga family." The man said looking her over. "You have grown very beautiful. What are you doing here with such. a brattish child?"

Boruto scowled. Hinata rubbed her arm. ''Well this is Boruto, he's in my care for a while."

"Oh that's interesting." He said continuing to look at Hinata. Boruto crossed his arms.

"You really are a pervert."

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Quit ogling her!" Boruto yelled. He felt uncomfortable with this creepy old guy staring at his mom. He didn't care if this man claimed to be a frickin' Sage. He'd take him down. Though, he said he was a _Toad_ Sage. Wasn't his dad one of those or something? Now that he thought about it the name Jiraiya did sound familiar to his ears. Perhaps this guy was somehow important. He gave the man a look over. He didn't seem so tough. Just push a women in his face and he bet the man would be completely useless.

"Why are you staring at me like that, kid?" The older man looked him over. He stared for a moment longer."You know something, you look a lot like-"

"There you guys are." They all turned to see Naruto come through the woods. "Pervy Sage, your here too?"

"You call him that?" Boruto asked with a raised brow. "Man, I thought I'd come up with something original."

"What reason do you have to call him that?" His father asked, narrowing his eyes at Jiraiya.

"This weirdo was _staring_ at some ladies in the forest!" He said pointing at the man.

"I told you it was for research!"

"And _I_ told you that I don't care what you were trying to do. A man should never disrespect women the way you do." He said.

"And who told you that?" He countered. "Your just a child. What do you know about women?"

"I know what my father told me." He said with crossing his arms. "And it was to treat girls with respect."

"I did?" Naruto suddenly blurted.

Complete silence...

"Wait, what?" Jiraiya blinked.

"Oh no..." Hinata whispered. Boruto furrowed his brow as if to say: _are you stupid?_

"Now that I get a good look at you, you do look a lot like this brat, Naruto."

"It's just a coincidence, now let's go." Boruto said pulling on his father's sleeve.

"Now hold on Boruto we can trust him, even if he is a Pervy Sage."

"So...you know him and I'm suppose to believe _he's_ trustworthy?"

"Yeah." His father said simply.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Your _sure_?"

Jiraiya spoke. "I'm right here, you know." Boruto ignored the man until he turned back to him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So my old man trusts you, I guess that's good enough. However, I want you to know, I still don't like you."

"The feeling is mutual, kid." Boruto and Jiraiya continued to glare at one another. The blond backed up as he stared up at the man.

"My name is Boruto Uzumaki. You know my old man and mom already." The young blond said pointing to Hinata and Naruto.

"How is that even possible?" Jiraiya asked.

"Time travel." He said simply. "I'm from the future."

Jiraiya looked at the three of them carefully for a uncomfortable amount of time. "Oooh who would have thought you'd have gotten the Hyuuga heiress! Lucky boy~" He was laughing as if he knew a secret.

Hinata shuffled uncomfortably. "U-Um..."

"Hey quit being a weirdo, Perv!" Boruto and Naruto said in unison. They blinked at each other.

"Anyway that's not the point." Boruto said. "I'm stuck here and don't know how to get back."

"B-But Shikamaru said that he was going to help figure it out. He's very smart." His mother assured.

"Yeah, I trust him." Boruto said trying not to show that he was worried. "He was right about the multi-verse theory."

"Hey." The younger blond looked up at his father. "Your gonna get home I swore I would get you there, right?" Boruto didn't say anything. Naruto lightly knocked his fist against the boys head. "Right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Boruto said, trying to sound irritated, but he enjoyed the attention. Hinata saw this and smiled.

Jiraiya watched the whole scene play out. The kid was annoying, but he saw a lot of Naruto in him. Good and bad. "So time travel, I think I've heard of something like that." He said as it caught everyone's attention.

Naruto grinned. "See? Pervy Sage is like crazy old so if he's heard of it then there has to be a solution." Boruto almost laughed at this especially when he saw the older man's expression.

"I could knock you out right now." Jiraiya said with an eye twitch. "Anyway it does seem familiar. I remember someone throwing around the idea."

"Maybe it's the same person that sent me here." Boruto said turning to Jiraiya. "I didn't come here on my own. Someone sent me here and when I figure out who I'm definitely gonna make them talk." He pounded his hand into his fist.

"You talk big for such a shorty." The man said.

"Well you better watch yourself because before you know it I'm gonna be strongest in all of Konoha and no one can stop me." Boruto pointed at the older man with a grin.

"I see." He said as he looked over at Naruto. "Similar."

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing carry on with your speech to rule the world."

"Hey! It's not a speech and I'm not trying to rule the world. I just want to be the strongest." Boruto frowned when he turned around. "Quit ignoring me you pervert toad man!"

"Boruto, please calm down." His mother said softly. The small boy sighed.

"Alright..." He said crossing his arms.

"Hm, a momma's boy as I thought." Jiraiya said stilling at the road ahead.

"I'd take that over your nasty title!" Boruto said with a blush. "And I'm not!" As he blinked someone stood in front of him. It was one of the ninja that he had attempted to beat up.

Awkward.

"The Hokage needs you, it seems they have possibly found way for you to go home." He said. Boruto lit up in excitement.

"Really?"

"Yes, I can escort you back."

"Yes!" Boruto said. He glanced back at his father.

"See I told you." Naruto said smiling at him for the first time since he had gotten there Boruto gave a small smile back.

 **Orochimaru most definitely looks like a woman.**


	11. The Marriage Game

**According to the Uchiha's, forehead poking is more intimate than a kiss. Poke it enough and you'll get pregnant.**

"Boruto slow down!" His father yelled behind him as the smaller blond ran through the streets. He was catching a lot of attention, but he didn't care.

Boruto couldn't contain himself from sprinting over and through crowds. This was his chance and he was definitely going to take it. Boruto practically bounced off the walls as he went up the stairs to Tsunade's office. He'd knocked over a ninja on his way in the opposite direction. Boruto heard a yelp and a bang of a man falling behind, though he didn't check to see if they were alright. After all he was a ninja...he was fine, probably.

"I'm here!" Boruto yelled as he slammed open the door, causing everyone to look at him. There were more people here than he had expected. He examined the room to see that Sakura had come back along with Shikamaru, but Ino and Sai? Why were they here, a mission perhaps? The blond boy walked inside with a curious, but confused expression. "What are _they_ doing here?" Boruto pointed at the two standing on either side of the room. He was caught off guard when Ino walked up with her hands on her hips getting directly in his face. She stared for a moment and this irritated Boruto. "What do you want? Your making me uncomfortable, ya know."

Finally the girl smiled. "I thought you were exaggerating, but your right. He looks just like Naruto." Boruto blinked as Naruto and Hinata came into the room.

"What about me?" Naruto said as he walked up to Ino.

"You have a clone, Naruto. Care to explain who this kid is?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, someone else thinks so too." Shizune said. Boruto rolled his eyes at the girls.

"Sakura, what did you tell her?" Boruto asked the pink haired teen. It wasn't as though Boruto didn't trust Ino, because he did. Things just might get out of hand if everyone new about time travel. What if the person that sent him here found out he was getting back home? Things could get worse.

"It wasn't me." She said in defense of herself.

"Sorry, kid." Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head before pointing to the blond girl. "This one was ease-dropping and I just couldn't get her to leave me alone. Troublesome." He grumbled.

"Well excuse me for wanting to help, you looked bothered." She said crossing her arms and turning away. Boruto sweatdropped.

"Uh...so..."

"But wait, Sai why are you here?" Naruto asked with a raised brow. "Besides creeping on Boruto, you have no part in this." Boruto wasn't going to lie, Sai was weird. However, he did give him food, so he supposed Sai was alright.

"Well, if you must know, I was on my way to get an assignment from the Hokage, Dic-" Sakura smashed her hand over his face before he could finish Naruto's "nickname".

"There's a child in the room, you IDIOT!" Sakura sighed as she removed her hand from his mouth. "You can't just go and blurt stuff out."

"Forgive me, ugly. I hadn't realized it would be inappropriate." Sai said with a smile.

Sakura's eye twitched as Ino laughed. "Ha, forehead, you get ugly and I get gorgeous, as it should be."

"Like I want compliments from him." Sakura said.

Boruto raised his brows as he looked between the older teens before he looked at his father. "What's your nickname?"

Naruto blushed before looking away. "I don't have one!"

"Okay..." Boruto said. Well when he got back to the future he'd just ask Sai what the name was.

"So kid, who are you really?" Ino asked bending down to be at eye level with the smaller blond.

Boruto shrugged with a sigh. Well he'd already told like half of the most important people in his life, so this wasn't much different. "I would say that it was just a coincidence, but it's not." He looked up at her. "I'm Boruto, from the future, that guy's son." He said jabbing his finger at Naruto. "...and my mom." Hinata gave a shy shuffle.

"This seems completely impossible, but oddly enough, I knew it." Ino said with a smug expression.

"Of course you did." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I did! I knew it was only a matter of time before Naruto and Hinata shacked it up! "Hinata almost fainted at Ino words and Naruto went to catch her.

"Don't faint, Hinata!" Tsunade choked on her sake and everyone else seemed uncomfortable besides Sai. He was just standing there with a fake smile.

"OKAY!" Boruto yelled with a bothered blush. "Shikamaru you said you found a way!"

"Yeah..." He said before nodding to the Hokage.

"Get the scroll." Tsuande said turning to Shizune who nodded before stepping out of the room. _Great now things were awkwardly quiet again_ , Boruto thought.

"So am I super successful in the future?" Ino asked. "Oh! Did I marry someone really hot!" Boruto backed up awkwardly as he glanced over at Sai.

"I-I don't know..."

"Ino, your asking a little boy if your future husband is attractive?" Sakura said. Ino ignored her.

"Oh, who is he?" She asked. "Wait, would I ruin the future by asking?"

"Not my future and I'm sure your still going to marry him." Boruto mumbled.

"Then who is it!" She asked giddily.

Boruto sighed. "That guy." Everyone turned to Sai as he blinked at her.

Uncomfortable silence.

Sakura bursts out laughing. " Hahaha, that fits so well!"

"Shut up billboard brow!" Ino said. "I bet you didn't get married at all!"

"You don't know that!" She yelled back as Sakura and Ino turned to the boy.

"Did I/ did she?" They asked at the same time.

Boruto backed up. "Well I've never met him..."

"Who is he?"

Boruto scratched his head. "Uuuh, dad said he was on a team with him. His name was Sasuke, I think."

"What?!" Naruto practically screamed.

"So he came back? He's really there?" Sakura asked.

Boruto winced at the volume of his fathers voice. "Well I guess, but I've only seen him in pictures. They say he hasn't been back to the leaf village in a long time."

"We're _together_ , together?" Sakura persisted. Though somehow she couldn't actually believe it.

"Yes, I mean you have a daughter. I don't know how much more together you can get...wait forget I just said that." Boruto said. "Old man Kakashi has tainted my innocent mind."

"So wait, what happened? You have to explain this to me, Boruto. How did Sasuke come back, was he forced? Did he want to or-"

"I don't know exactly what happened to you guys, because the adults don't like talking about it much." Boruto said crossing his arms. "Just know that thing ended well. That's what you always told me." Boruto looked up at his father and Naruto seemed conflicted whether to pester his son more or just accepted what he said.

Everyone was uncomfortably quiet once again and thankfully Shizune came back into the room with a rather large scroll. Boruto raised his brow, that didn't look like the one he was hit with. He walked over to her and examined to scroll in her arms. He knew it was dark when it happened, but he knew what he saw. "That's no the scroll. It was much smaller and the seal is different."

"Yes, from what our records have told us, there is no time-traveling scroll or technique available." Boruto's shoulders sagged. So he wouldn't be able to get home, never to see his family ever again? " _But,_ we did find that one." Tsunade said holding it up to show the seal.

"Dimensional manipulation?" Boruto read slowly. "What does that mean?"

"I think your best to explain this." Tsunade said looking over at Shikamaru. He scratched his head and stepped forward.

"Alright, well as I said, I had a theory about multi-dimensions and you not disappearing proved me right. We couldn't find your scroll either because it doesn't exist in our dimension or it hasn't been created yet. However, this could work just as effectively as a time travel technique." He explained.

"Well, what does it do?" Naruto asked.

"Dimensional Manipulation controls the elements of the one or multiple dimensions. Because it can control the energy it advances in linking one dimension to another through teleportation and portal generation." He said. "Being that you are from another dimension we can try and link you through a portal and get you back home."

"Wow, Shika your seriously smart." Ino said with a proud smile. "Your lucky he's around to help you." Boruto nodded in agreement.

"You better watch out Sai or Ino just might marry Shikamaru instead." Sakura said with a bit of teasing in her tone.

"I doubt that." Boruto mumbled as he glanced over at the pale black haired male. He only kept his glass like smile as he seemed to have heard what Boruto said.

"Why is that?" Sai asked. Boruto raised his brow.

"Uh, he gets married too?" He said though it sounded like a question more than a confident fact.

"Oh, oh! I know who it is, I bet you I know who it is!" Naruto said with a smirk forming onto his face. Though Boruto was relieved his father calmed down, he hadn't realized he had started the: _guess who married who in the future game._

Shikamaru paused for a moment before turning to the blond with a frown. "Don't."

Naruto's smirk widened. "Aah, so you know who I'm thinking about, is there something you need to tell us, Shikamaru?"

"Troublesome." He muttered.

"Oh, their talking about Temari, right?" Sakura said looking to Ino.

She nodded. "Yeah, it's totally Temari."

"I thought so too." Hinata added lightly.

"Do you all just sit around and talk about whose going to end up with each other?" Tsunade asked. Everyone was silent for a moment and looked at each other.

"Sometimes."

"If I see it, I'm calling it."

Boruto sighed. Maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut. "So why don't people use this scroll all the time if it has such an epic power?"

Shikamaru scratched his head. "There's a huge risk with something like this. If used in the incorrectly, the technique could potentially destroy this dimension and the one your trying to get to." Boruto paled. "However, this technique has been used before since it has been created so it's only about a seventy percent risk factor."

"Seventy percent?! That's pretty freaking high!" Boruto yelled.

"It's the best shot we have at getting you back home right now." He said. Boruto scrunched up his face in frustration. So attempting to get home could potentially kill his family in the process? What good was trying if he was going to destroy everything that was important to him? He rubbed his eyes in irritation, getting overly emotionally wasn't going to do anything, but cause Byakugan to act up. Boruto felt his veins attempting to rise put he calmed them down quickly.

"Alright, so how do we do this exactly?"Boruto asked.

"Well-"

"Wait!" Naruto interrupted. They all looked over at him. "What's going to happen to him if this doesn't work?"

"Well...there's a chance he would get stuck in between the dimensions and die. Or the travel could become to much on his body and rip him apart." Shikamaru said. Boruto stared at the older boy in horror.

"Ripped apart...die?" He said talking everything in.

"Boruto, I don't think this is safe maybe we can find another way." Hinata suggested.

"Hinata...mom, there's no other way." Boruto said, looking up at her. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to get home. I'm not going to let being stuck or maybe _dying_ get in the way. I'm gonna be a legend one day, I can't let little stuff like that stop me from being the best." He grinned.

Naruto walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Boruto, you understand that this could end up badly, right?"

"I'm gonna be a legend...dad, even greater than the Hokage. This will just be another story in my legacy." Boruto gave a bit of a cocky smile. Naruto stared for a moment before grabbing the smaller blond around the shoulder and gave him a nuggy.

"Your too smug for your own good, ya know."

"Agh! Get off me! I still get my revenge against you for throw me over the waterfall! Ak, stop!" He said this though he was very much enjoying the affection his father was giving him.

"Hm, I can't here you? What?"

"Don't patronize me!" Boruto said struggling against his arms.

"Fine, fine." He said, letting the boy go. Boruto readjusted his clothes and looked over at Shikamaru who raised his eyebrow at them.

"Let's get started then." The boy said.

Shikamaru cleared his throat and picked up the scroll. "Alright standing over here and-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Everyone turned around to look at Shizune. Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Your not Shizune. Who are you?"

"Geez, I never thought I'd actually have to say something for you all to realize I was a fake." _Shizune_ said. "But Shikamaru is right you know. Bad things will happen if you leave so soon."

"What are you talking about? What did you do with the real Shizune!" Naruto said.

"Oh, she's perfectly fine. I just made her go to sleep for a little bit. But I mimicked her pretty well, right, right?" She smiled with a giggle. "Didn't even know it was me. Even I'm kind of proud of myself."

"Show yourself!" Boruto said as he stepped toward the fake. "Don't be a coward."

 _Shizune_ pouted. "I'm not a coward, I just wanted to see what you were planning to do. That wasn't very nice of you to say."

"Well you are a coward if your gonna hide behind a false persona." Ino said. _Shizune_ crossed his arms.

"Hm, fine!" The woman transformed and when the smoke cleared a person in all black with a mask covering their face sat in a chair. Their legs were crossed and they stared with piercing blue eyes. Why did those eyes looked so familiar? "Are you happy now?" They said, that voice seemed familiar as well.

"Not really your wearing a mask." Shikamaru countered.

"Your so picky, I did what you said didn't I? Any way, she should be waking up soon so everything is fine, all right?" He could see the person smiling with their eyes. He knew someone that did that, he did. Though it didn't seem possible. He knew that the mysterious person was a girl, but it didn't seem right. Judging by the size of her, she looked to be about fourteen or fifteen. But this wasn't right, he recognized her. He knew he did, but the girl he knew was only eight years old. Boruto furrowed his brow.

"Hima...Himawari is that you?"

She paused for a moment before pulling down her mask and smiled. "Hey, big brother."

 **So Sakura is Sarada's legit mother, I'm happy.**


	12. Untold Henge Tale

**I watched Ponyo the other day and realized it's similar to the little mermaid. Only the character were five, the mother was alive and unnaturally huge.**

Boruto blinked at the girl in front of him. He didn't want to believe it, this wasn't Himawari. It felt impossible, yet there she was sitting right in front of him with a smile. She had the same pale blue eyes and whisker birth markers on her cheeks. Boruto took a hesitant step forward with a furrowed brow. If this was some sort of trick he would need to stay on guard.

"So, your _really_ Himawari?" Boruto asked. She could tell that he didn't really believe and she smiled with a tilt in her head. It reminded him of his mother.

She nodded. "Yes it's me, big brother." She looked down at herself before looking back at him with a giggle. "But I guess right now I'm the big sister. It's so weird seeing you so small." She squeezed her thumb and index finger together to emphasize her point. Boruto frown at her talking about his height.

"How do I know this isn't some sort of trick to kill me?" The blond asked. If she was his sister, why was she here in the first place?

"I would never ever try to hurt you. How can you even ask such a thing?" She said with a pout as she crossed her arms.

"Well you did knock out Shizune."

"Yes, but I didn't do it to hurt her, I promise you I didn't." She said with her wide blue eyes. His sister often used this against him...he shook his head slightly before looking at her.

Boruto rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Well if your really my sister then tell me something only Himawari would know."

She brightened up at his words. "And then you'll trust me?" He gave an uncertain expression, but reluctantly nodded. "Alright, hmm, something only I know about Boruto. Think, think, think..." She rubbed her temples as if that would conjure the fact from her mind. Suddenly she blinked and looked at him with a somewhat mischievous grin. "Okay, then big brother! Do you remember when I caught you practicing a henge in your room. The technique dad would talk about when joking with old man Kakashi when he thought we weren't listening. Oh and it wasn't just any henge it was-."

Boruto's eyes went wide as he realized what story this was. "Okay, your telling the truth, I believe you!"

"Oh, but I didn't get to finish. Certainly you want to make sure that I'm not trying to deceive you an I'm sure they would like to hear it." Himawari said pointing to he rest of the group. Bouto turned around looking at his parents as he realized he was so focused on his sister he hadn't noticed their stare on him.

"No, they wouldn't." He warned with a bit of nervousness in his tone. "You've proved your point and now there's no reason to go any further."

Himawari stared for a moment before giggling. "Oh, I forgot how fun it was to tease you. I've missed that." She sounded a bit sad.

"Alright, would either of you care to explain what exactly is going on here?" Tsunade asked with a frustrated expression. Boruto looked over at the girl with a sigh.

"I don't really know how, but everyone this is my little sister Himawari." He said pointing at the girl as she beamed a smile at them which they did not return.

" _Little_ sister?" Sakura said raising her brow. She could tell they did look alike, but the fact the girl appeared older than the boy made her question his statement.

She nodded pulling off her hood to reveal long hair like her mothers. "Yes, _little._ I'm from a further future then Boruto so obviously I look older than him."

"Well Himawari, are you going to explain why you knocked out Shizune, took her place and interrupted an important meeting. Something that you seem to know a lot about." Tsunade said.

"Yeah!" Naruto piped. "How did you even know to come here in the first place?"

She smiled up at her father regardless of his harsh tone. "Well, to answer your questions. I would know about this because I am the one that sent him here."

"You what?!" Boruto yelled. "Why would you do that?"

Himawari saw her brothers wide eyes of shock and she glanced over to Shikamaru. "You were right about your theory you know, Boruto isn't ready to go back yet."

"All I said was that it was going to be dangerous, I didn't say that he wasn't ready." He said.

"Oh well, it's the same thing." She said with a shrug. She looked over to her mother and smiled. "It's nice to see you well and young mother, though your always going to be pretty no matter what."

"U-Um...thank you?" She said not sure if she should take the compliment seeing what the situation.

"Himawari, why would you do this to me?" Boruto said with a glare. "I've been here for two days with me thinking that I would never get back home. Come to find out that my own sister threw me in the past. Why, what was your reasoning for this?" Though he didn't say it out loud, he felt betrayed and it hurt. She could see this.

"You weren't alone Boruto. I was here the whole time you just didn't know it. Though in the forest for a second I thought you were gonna find me, but found the Toad Sage instead." She said with a laugh.

"How can you joke about something like this?" Ino asked.

"I guess I'm just trying to stall." She mumbled with a sigh. "Alright, I better get to the explaining then."

"Yeah you should." Boruto said crossing his arms.

Himawari took in a deep breath as she looked at everyone. They were all staring at her intensely excluding her mother. Her gaze was always kind. She appreciated that. "Well, much like Boruto I did come from the future as I've said before. However...this aren't great there and right now I'm doing my best to fix it."

"Wait, all you did was throw your brother into the past of another dimension, did I get that right?" Ino asked looking at Shikamaru though he ignored her before he spoke.

"So, are you saying that by taking out of his own time, that is somehow saying your future." Shikamaru stated.

"Yes, actually." Himawari said simply.

"Well if that's the case why didn't they send someone more advanced for a mission like this?" Sakura asked. "No offense."

Himawari waved her off. "It's fine, I decided to do this because I'm less conspicuous than most. At least that's what Shino sensei says. Anyway, it would be less suspicious for me to go back considering I don't even exist yet in this time. Of course there are others, but this started as a family problem and only family can fix it."

"...so what happened?" Naruto asked.

She took a deep breath before she continued. "As some of you can probably tell by now Boruto has a strained relationship with his father." They all looked at the two said blonds. "I'd always thought that things would get better after time, but it didn't. Over next couple of years the bond between the became so broken I doubted anyone could fix it." She looked over at her brother. "Boruto, you did become stronger like you said you would and you haven't stopped growing since."

"Well, that's good right?" He said feeling hesitant. Why were her words making him feel so uneasy.

"In a way, I guess." She said with a grimace. She glanced up at her father. "Bad things happened, greater enemies showed themselves when we were at peace and...because of the problem between you two. You were distracted and careless...and things happened...Now were being overrun. Konoha is in chaos, I had to do something to fix the problem and big brother was at the root of it. I've gone through a lot of trouble getting you here and I'm not about to let you leave before you make amends with father. I _need_ you to do this so that he wont-" She closed her mouth before taking a deep breath. "...so that things can be at peace once again."

Everyone was quiet and the way she cut in to her own sentence. This scared him and he didn't know why. He gulped as he looked up to his sister.

"So, what can I do?" He asked with wide eyes almost begging her to give him the answer. "What do I need to do to stop this from happening?"

Himawari stood up from her chair. "Oh, you can't stop it. The war is going to happen regardless of you doing anything. However, you can stop from making it worse." She said taking his hand and walking up to his father. She took her fathers hand pressed it onto his son's. "Now I want you two to tell each other how much you love each other right now!"

Boruto blinked before he realized what she had just said. He blushed and tried to pull away her hand, but she had grabbed it again. "What! No!"

"No? Don't you love your father. 'Say, I love you daddy~'."

"NO, you make it sound all perverted and gross." Boruto said. "Let me go!"

"Not until you say it!" She turned to her father who jumped. "If he won't say it first then I guess you have to. Make an example of yourself and tell your son how much you love him!"

"Wait, do we have to do it like this. It's kind of weird." Naruto said looking at Boruto who felt just as uncomfortable it as he did.

"Oh come on daddy." Himawari said. "It's not weird, you love me don't you?" Naruto took a step back.

"Uh..." He found it uncomfortably strange for a girl almost the same age as himself calling him 'daddy' and asking if he loved her. Plus, she looked like himself and Hinata combined to that was also awkward.

"Fine, don't answer that." She said with a pout and to their relief she stopped squishing there hands together. "I guess this was a bad idea to be begin with."

"Your _children,_ are strange and amusing." Sai said with his plastic like smile that irritated the blond

"Yeah? Well your's probably suck!" Naruto snapped.

"Hey!" Ino yelled. "They do not...do they?" She turned to Boruto and Himawari.

Boruto shrugged. "No, Inojin is alright."

Himawari smiled. "He's a sweet boy." The blond looked at her in disgust. "What? He is."

"Just stop, your making me sick." He tuck out his tongue indicating his need to throw up. He already knew the boy had a soft spot for his younger sister and he didn't want to know what happened between them.

"Oh, you won't be thinking that way when you and-"

"LALALALA I can't hear you~" He said mashing his hands over his ears.

She shrugged. "Oh well, it will be funnier once you see it yourself." Himawari turned to the Hokage. "You don't need to worry about the dimensional scroll. I have the one I brought Boruto here with me."

"You do?" Tsunade said.

She nodded taking out from her pack. "I wouldn't lie about it, you all can trust me." She gave the woman a smile.

"Despite the fact that you knocked out my adviser and I have no idea where she is." Tsunade said.

"Yeah...besides that...sorry..." She said touching the tips of her index fingers together. Tsunade raised her brow. Now where had she seen that before? She looked over at Hinata who was enjoying the fact that she was standing next to Naruto.

"Well since you have the scroll there shouldn't be anymore reason for you to be here, right?" Sakura asked. "You can go home safely without any worries."

Boruto nodded. "Yeah, I can go home. It's been a long two days." He looked up at his father. His father's expression mirrored his own. This whole time he had been trying not to get close to him because he felt some sort of grudge for his present father back home. He regretted not treating the older boy better. He pursed his lips before looking up at the blond. "I'd like a rematch."

Naruto blinked. He was expecting the boy to say goodbye, but..."A rematch?" Boruto nodded.

"Yeah, one last time before I go. I want to fight, just one more time." He said. "What do you say?"

His father stared for a moment before his blank expression turned into a wide grin. "Well, I've never been one to turn down a match, so I guess I'll take you on."

Boruto returned the grin."You're on." He looked over at Himawari. "Is this alright?"

She smiled with a small laugh. "Who knows when you'll get to do something like this again, so ahead. Sounds exciting enough."

Shikamaru sighed. "Now I just feel like going to sleep."

Sakura turned to him. "Oh right, you were really stressing over this time travel ordeal."

"Yeah, now it's all for nothing." Ino said.

"I-I wouldn't say it's for nothing." Hinata said. They looked over at her curiously. She ducked her head as she spoke. "Now if the need ever comes up we have a scroll with t-those abilities. I-I think it's pretty handy." Himawari kept her mouth shut, she didn't need to tell them everything about the future regardless of the dimension.

"I suppose." Shikamaru mumbled. "Still troublesome."

"I feel like were forgetting something." Said said.

They all turned to him. "What?"

Suddenly the door opened and a disoriented Shizune walked into the room holding her head. "I apologize lady Tsunade, one moment I was on my way to get the scroll and the next I was laying on the bathroom floor."

Everyone turned to the culprit as she gave a nervous giggle and wave. "Sorry..."

 **I just realized what Sasuke was insinuating when Sarada questioned if he really loved Sakura. Him saying "we have you." can be taken a few different ways lol.**


	13. You Can't Break a Promise

**Guess whose back, back again! And I knew from the beginning that Himawari was epic, but nobody wanted to believe me! Now all of you know!**

Boruto wouldn't say it out loud, but he was excited to be fighting his father again. Though, the last time they fought Naruto taunted him to no end, he still found it fun. His father, mother, sister and himself made their way to the training grounds once again. Since the matter was mostly dealt with everyone went on to their own objectives. Sakura and Ino went to the hospital. Sai left to do whatever weird thing he had planned for himself. Boruto couldn't say that he ever felt comfortable around the guy, well in this time anyway. Shikamaru left saying that the whole matter was troublesome. Which it was so he wouldn't blame him for leave to find something more relaxing to do.

However, Boruto believed that he made all their lives more awkward now.

"Hey, Himawari?" The girl glanced over to her father.

"Yes?"

"Do you have Byakugan too?" He asked. Naruto was curious if both children had this same traits as Hinata.

She nodded. "Yeah, I can use it."

"Does it hurt? Boruto said it hurts when he uses it." He explained.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not sure why though. Mom always said it was probably because I was closer to her emd of the gene pool." She smiled over at Hinata, who shyly returned her gesture.

"Yeah, you were the lucky one." Boruto mumbled.

"Hey!" Naruto said.

"But me activating the Byakugan kind of came with a price." She answered with an awkward laugh.

Boruto snorted. "Yeah, no kidding. You knocked out dad for almost two days, he missed the ceremony cause of you."

"Cause of _me_?" Himawari said pointing two herself with a raised brow. "If you had just let me bring it, nothing would have happened in the first place?"

"You almost killed me over a stuffed animal!" Boruto yelled.

"Oh I wasn't going to actually do anything." She said waving her hand at him.

"Well whatever, I'm here cause of you anyway. That's not my fault." He said crossing arms with a pout.

"I did send you here, but technically you rated yourself out." She pointed out with a grin. She was there when her father first caught sight of Boruto.

"When I really think about it, if I didn't look so much like dad I wouldn't have had to run away." Boruto continued raising his arms behind his head.

"No, I'm pretty sure you still would have ran. Your not very subtle, big brother." She said giggling at him as she ruffled his hair and Boruto puffed out his cheeks with a slight blush. "Well, _little_ brother actually."

"Hey, your from the future so technically I'm still older than you."

"Sure, sure." She said continuing to laugh at him.

"Well, I am." He insisted, but she only giggled more. "I get no respected." He crossed his arms.

"Hm, now doesn't that sound familiar." Naruto said, glancing down to the boy.

Boruto frowned. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Mmhm, sure you don't." The older blond said.

"Well, whatever let's fight!" Boruto yelled jumping around with his fists up.

He grinned down at him. "Well, okay do you want me to go easy on you?" Boruto's eye twitched, which made Naruto's grin widen. The boy was a spit fire and despite arguments, he did like the him.

"Are you ready or what?" Boruto said.

"Well let's-"

"Too slow!" The boy said dropping down to kick the back of his knee. Naruto dodged and back flipped away from the boy. Boruto lunged at him aiming a punch towards his chest. Naruto crossed his arms to block the blow, right before he shifted slightly to pushing him back. However, the boy was persistent and wouldn't give up so easily. Boruto jumped right back at him doing a round-house kick into his chest. Naruto was pushed back as he yielded on the balls of his feet.

Naruto grinned. "Finally managed to hit me?"

Boruto tried to hide the grin forming on his face. "Argh, shut up!"

The older blond started to laugh as he blocked another punch from the boy. Hinata smiled. She knew that the two of them argued a lot, but fighting ironically seemed to good for them. "So who are you gonna root for?" Hinata blinked looking over at her apparent daughter.

"Root for?" She asked.

"Yeah daddy or Boruto?" Hinata felt a bit embarrassed when she said 'daddy'. "Oh sorry do you feel uncomfortable, maybe I shouldn't call him that. Naruto? Naruto-kun?" Her face scrunched up. "Now _I_ feel uncomfortable."

Hinata laughed a bit looking back at he fight. Boruto cloned himself and ran at his dad again. His duplicate jumped above him in hopes that he could distract him. Hinata tilted her head as she noticed Boruto slightly awkward pose. "Gentle Fist?" She observed as he went through the motions though none seemed to be hitting Naruto as he dodged them easily. Boruto soon became frustrated as he yelled:

"Argh, just let one hit you!"

Himawari laughed. "Oh yeah, I remember when he was horrible at that."

"Hey!" Boruto said with a slight blush. "Are you with or against me?"

"I haven't decided yet." She answered as she looked up at her mother. "Have you?"

"Um, both?" She to herself. She wasn't sure whether or not she should pick sides.

"Hm." Himawari said with a pause, before she called out to the boys fighting. "Hey, mom said she's rooting for you Naruto-Kun~" Hinata went completely red and Naruto glanced at them only for a moment. Boruto grinned seeing that he was distracted, before upper-cutting him in the chin. Naruto fell back a few feet and looked at Boruto with a frown.

The boy only gave him a mocking grin before sticking out his tongue. "Ha, take that!"

"She distracted me!" He said pointing to Himawari.

Said girl blinked innocently. "I did what?"

Boruto grinned. "Siblings unite." She gave him a sly smile.

"Aw, whatever." He said folding his arms behind his head. "We weren't getting anywhere anyway."

"Sounds like someone can't take a punch." The boy said copying his father's pose. Naruto peered down at him.

"You think your funny?"

"You better _believe it_." He said with smirk on his face.

"Oh. Alright...well I got something funnier." Boruto raised his brow.

"What are y-OOH!" He was suddenly thrown over his fathers shoulder as the older boy laughed. "Put me down! I'm not some rag doll, you know!"

"Admit it was a sucker punch!"

"No!"

"Admit it!"

"Akk, fine...it was a punch you didn't expect."

"Mm, I guess I'll take that." He said dropping Boruto as the boy crossed his arms and frowned at him.

"I guess were done then, huh?" Himawari said walking up to them.

The two of them slowly looked at each other before Naruto put out a hand for him. Boruto frown for another moment before taking his hand. "This is goodbye, I guess..." Naruto said awkwardly with a smile.

Boruto frown slowly faded from his face. "Yeah...I guess it is."

Himawari rolled her eyes. "Come on guys just hug, it's okay no one will judge you. If it make you feel less weird I'll start." She suddenly hugged Naruto and he stared at her unsure of what to do. He patted her pack in the fidgety motion. "I think I'll miss this version of you, bye daddy."

"Uhhh, bye." Still uncomfortable.

"Bye mom." She said turning to her mother as she pounced and gave her a big bear hug. Hinata blushed a bit.

"B-Bye."

"There, now you." She said looking over at her brother. He gulped and turned to Hinata.

"See ya, Hinata...mom." He said with a blush looking at the floor. He didn't want to look like a childish little boy almost jumping for his mother. She smiled down at him.

"Goodbye." He cleared his throat and turned to his father.

"Well old man it's been fun." He said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Naruto's eye twitched. "Likewise." Boruto looked away before sticking out his hand. The older blond blinked down at his gesture, before grinning. He grabbed his hand and held it firmly. "Your not bad, Boruto. I believe you'll be everything you say will. Just don't give up."

"Oh believe me, I won't." He said smiling up at him. "And you don't either...you'll be happy with the result." Naruto nodded though, he had already heard the conversation. Boruto walked over to his sister as she took out the scroll. "Wait, something's bothering me."

"What's that?" She answered.

"Even though this is a different dimension, I can't help but wonder...will we still exist in the future?" He asked.

Himawai pursed his lips at him. She made it a different timeline for a reason, so things in theirs wasn't messed up. She knew it was selfish but...

Everyone was silent before Naruto spoke up. "Don't worry, I promise the both of you will still be born." He said with a determined expression. Hinata looked over at him with a red face. He raised his brow seeming not to understand what the problem was, then it hit him. "Wait, I didn't mean like that-I mean I did, but...oh..."

"It's better to just stop talking now." Boruto said seeming to be just as embarrassed as his mother. Himawari grinned happily at them.

"Aw, that's nice~" She said looking up at them as the scroll started to glow and they started to disappear. "Better keep you promise." Those were the last words they heard before the siblings disappeared.

When Boruto opened his eyes he was alone and laying on the Konoha archives wooden floor. His vision was blurred for a moment before he rubbed his eyes. He sat looking around with a blank expression. Was he back? This looked familiar enough. For a moment he wondered where his sister had gone, probably back to her own time.

He jumped when he heard her voice. "Good luck." The voice faded as he looked around the room, she was gone. He sighed laying against the wall.

Suddenly, the door was opened and a bright light beamed on him. He squinted when realized it was the sun. Boruto tilted his head forward to see a ninja standing there. "He's in here sir!" He heard jumbled foot-steps before father stood in front of the door way. The boy looked at him with an owlish expression.

"Dad?" His father didn't speak as he walked toward him kneeled toward him.

"You've been in here all night?" He asked.

Boruto furrowed his brow. "Huh?"

Konahamaru sensei chimed in. "We've been looking for you since last night. Your window was broken and there was blood...we assumed you were kidnapped..."

"Kidnapped?" Boruto muttered.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." His father said. "Are you okay?" There was worry in his tone. Boruto nodded. "What happened, did someone hurt you? We'll find who did this, I promise."

 _That's impossible_. Boruto thought to himself. He paused before looking up at him. "I broke the window by accident and I didn't want to get in trouble, so I hid here." He said avoiding his eyes.

His father furrowed his brow. "You should have said something, the window isn't worth all that worry. We thought something happened to you."

Looks like he believed it.

Boruto shook his head his head smiling at him. "I promise I'm okay dad, really. So let's drop it and I promise to help fix it...A-actually dad I was wondering..."

"What is it?" He asked.

A grin formed on his face. "Wanna have a ramen eating competition?"

His father blinked. "What?"

 **The End**

 **An awkward ending for an awkward story. I am the queen of awkwardness, bow down my gawky subjects!**


End file.
